The Winx Chronicles III: Secret of the Rose
by Chrissiemusa
Summary: After the events of 'Messages from the Past', the Winx and Specialists return to their homes for a summer holiday they will never forget. One Winx girl is in danger. Will the others be able to find her before its too late? Rated T. Multi-Chap. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Summer Begins

**AN: Hello everyone, thank you for sticking with me. I apologise for how long it's taken to update anything for Winx recently, have been buried up to my eyeballs with work. It's all been incredibly hectic but I managed to get the first chapter for this fic sorted and thought I'd post it up :) hope you like it.**

**I'd like to note that you do not have to read the first two stories inside The Winx Chronicles series in order to understand what is happening here but I highly recommend that you do to avoid confusion. A super special thank you goes to everyone who has been eagerly, and patiently, awaiting this third fic!**

**I do NOT own Winx Club in any way, shape or form, it belongs to Iginio Straffi and I am making no money out of this fan-fiction. All errors are mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Summer Begins**

The sun rose beautifully into the sky the next morning as Sky packed his belongings into his bag and zipped it closed. This would be the last time he would ever see Red Fountain as his home, the last time he would be able to stand out on the balcony and look out at Magix, all the memories that he had shared with his friends... good and bad, he was going to miss them all dearly. And most of all, he was going to miss Bloom. The other specialists rounded the corner and entered the room, looking both happy for their friend and sad for his departure.

"Well you guys this is where we say our goodbye's," Timmy explained, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Look guys it has been great and I wish I could stay but father has been pretty persistent about getting ready to 'take the throne'." The guys laughed when he deepened his voice on the last three words. Brandon stepped forward to give him a pat on the back.

"If you ever need anything from us you just need to ask and we'll be there."

"Yeah classes or no classes," Helia added with a smile. "We have been through too much together to let this be the end, so don't think of it like that."

"Helia's right," Riven added with a smirk, "no matter how much you want us to leave you alone it won't happen." Another eruption of laughter filled the room before they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Standing at the threshold with a smile on his face was Nabu.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Nabu, what are you doing here?" Timmy asked, obviously believing that he would have been too busy to come.

"I thought I would say good luck to our future king," Nabu said placing a hand out in front of Sky who shook it firmly.

"Thanks," Sky smiled.

"You will be great."

Sky checked the wall clock. "Well I better go; I'm meeting Bloom before I leave."

"Well then go!" Riven replied, opening the door as the other guys looked at him with anger in their eyes. They would have said something if Sky hadn't wanted to leave on good terms. The blonde haired specialist neared the door and turned to face him. "See you round, Riven." He smiled and Riven held his hand towards him. The two had been rivals for years, each overly competitive toward the other and both struck fear into the hearts of those that watched them fight one another time and time again. But now, right here, Riven was showing something he had never seen from him before. Had he really changed?

Sky gripped his hand firmly and a smile pulled at the edge of Riven's lips. "Good luck bro," he nodded. "But just because you become king doesn't mean you are the best fighter at Red Fountain."

"I will have to practice extra hard for a match one day."

"Damn right you will." Sky walked out the door with his bags in tow as the other specialists followed him to his leva bike. Carefully he attached his bag to the back and tied it down with ropes before boarding. "Well, see you round guys; I want to see you all at my coronation."

"Just get through the training first," Nabu urged and he nodded before pulling his helmet over his head. The engines revved to life and, before they knew it, he was gone. The guys stood there for a moment, until he finally disappeared from sight. Then Nabu decided to be the first to speak. "Well I better get back home too," he closed his eyes to concentrate on a transportation spell when a hand was placed on his arm.

"Hey is everything okay?" Timmy asked. "I only ask because I noticed you have been spending more time than you usually would at home lately, there isn't a problem is there?"

"Everything is fine, Timmy," Nabu reassured before closing his eyes again. "Have a good summer everyone." A bright light eclipsed his form and he vanished.

"I wonder what that was about." Brandon asked.

"Who cares," Riven interrupted. "Now let's get back to packing, I don't know about you but I sure as hell want to go home this summer."

* * *

Flora stood on the balcony and looked over the quad at girls who ran with their bags in tow. Each were ready and waiting for their chance to get on a bus to transportus station and back home to their families. Flora knew that the rush in the morning was always a horrible thing and, for some reason, it all felt trivial. Maybe it was because over the last year she and the other girls had been through more than any of them dreamed. Musa had died, her kingdom was destroyed, the magical dimension hung in the balance and they had to save everyone from a terrible fate, luckily she had managed to retrieve her Healix and help them to save the day. Then there was the whole problem with Layla, Anne and Petrine, the mysterious version of Layla that had travelled back in time to warn them of their fate. A tragic fate that she hoped would never come true. And now…well, she wasn't sure what was going to happen. The year had ended, the guys had graduated, and the girls had just one more year until they did the same.

When they were in first year everything seemed so good, life was fun, Alfea was magical and there was nothing that could hurt them under its roof. But then she remembered how innocent they once were, how they used to sit and relax – have fun. But as soon as Bloom needed there help against the witches everything became strange. Then she thought of something, and although she hated it and wished she hadn't, she couldn't help it. What if they never met Bloom and she never entered the Winx Club? Would they ever have to face the Witches? Would they always have to watch their backs? If Bloom never went to earth, never met Stella and wasn't brought to Alfea with the dragon fire that the witches wanted would they ever be as happy as they were before?

Her train of thought was running mile after mile when it was interrupted by a person coming to the balcony next to her. "Ready to go?" Musa asked.

"Sort of are you?" Flora asked in reply.

"Do you want the honest answer or the lie?"

"The honest one," Flora sighed turning as Musa leant her arms on the handrail and looked to their dorm room. "I just want to stay in Alfea all summer, in my room with my music."

"But you can't do that sweetie," Flora soothed, placing a hand on her shoulder, "you are going to become Princess of Melody over this summer break, right?"

"Yeah," Musa sighed. "It's just weird Flora, I mean I have never thought about being a princess, not once, when I was a little kid all I wanted was to stay with my parents and play music with them - that was it. I didn't want to become rich or famous for a title, I wanted to share my love for music with others, to be famous for just being me and for my music."

"Well your kingdom does need a princess but who says that they can't have an artist too?" Musa slightly laughed. "You know you are really good at giving advice, Flora."

"When it comes to daily stuff maybe I am," she sighed in reply, "but with relationships I'm hopeless."

"But now you have Helia, and it feels good right?" Musa smiled. "It took Riven and I a lot longer than that."

"Yeah," Flora agreed. "You know we are really lucky in a way. I mean Helia is so kind and generous and..."

"Blah, Blah, Blah," Stella mocked from the door. "Do you want to go home or not?" She smiled before walking back into the dorm with the others following. "I never thought I would hear you talking about relationships Musa," Stella said placing the final piece of clothing in her bag on her bed. Flora laughed when she looked at the size of it.

"Stella, shouldn't you try to at least fold your clothes so they will fit!"

"They will fit," Stella said closing the lid. "Musa, will you sit on this for me?"

"Are you serious? What about using a spell?"

"It never works!" Stella yelled, struggling to fight against her case that now started moving like it was possessed by an invisible creature. "Please, Musa, just help me." Musa groaned, rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed and held down the lid before sitting on it as Stella tried to get the locks together.

"But spells are supposed to work for everything," Flora smiled.

"Well not for this. I tried to make a spell that would make my suitcase bigger on the inside but not the outside and it totally backfired! My suitcase turned into a huge pit and I had to keep my case open and upside down for three days to get my clothes to return from the bottom!" They all laughed

"What did you wear until then?" Musa asked between fits of giggles.

"You don't want to know!" Stella cried. "It is still not working," she groaned

"Here let me try," Flora sat on the case next to Musa as Stella tried to get the locks together again.

"Hey Stella I think you left this in the..." Tecna began as she walked into hear the sound of Stella's suitcase clipping together and three girls sighed. "Finally," Stella sighed, wiping her brow.

Tecna looked as the girls all froze. "Uh… did I interrupt anything?"

"No Tec?" Musa laughed, "Just Stella having a suit case meltdown."

"Well as I was saying," Tecna paused. "Uhh... Stella you left this in the bathroom." The girls all looked as the top that dangled from Tecna's finger before sighing with disbelief. Tecna realized what the problem was and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh you have to be kidding!" Stella groaned when Bloom appeared in the door.

"Does anyone have the time?"

"Uh," Tecna looked to her computer. "It's about 10:30am now."

"Damn it!" Bloom scolded before bolting out the door. "See you girls later!"

"What was that about?" Layla asked, appearing in the doorway. "She nearly killed us on our way in here."

"She is seeing Sky before he goes to Erakleon," Stella replied.

"Oh that would explain it," Galatea smiled. "So are we all going home today?"

"Sure are," Stella said, taking her top from Tecna. "I can't wait to get home and relax by the pool and enjoy the sunlight."

"We have a sun here, Stella." Layla pointed out making Musa laugh.

"Actually we have two."

"Musa, we all know about your sleeping habits… but seriously I can't wait to see my dad!" She danced from side to side, arms twirling above her head. "It will be so nice to spend some quality time together and tell him about what has been happening at Alfea." Just then Anne appeared in the doorway and Musa's smile became straight line.

"Excuse me," she said, pushing past Layla and Galatea, headed for her room.

"Uh," Anne started, confusion written in her features. "Have I done something wrong?"

"'It's okay, I'll go talk to her." Flora smiled before leaving. Layla placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, It just takes Musa a while to warm up to people, that's all."

"Layla's right, it will be okay," Stella smiled. "Besides that is the last thing you need to worry about right now! It's summertime so let's have some fun over the summer, okay? No more talk about the end of the magical dimension. Summer is about fun, family and counting down the days left until school starts again!"

"Yeah, you're right," Galatea laughed a little, she couldn't have put it better herself. "And besides that we better get going soon. It will be midnight in Rhythm soon."

"True," Tecna said typing into her computer for a moment. "But maybe we should wait for Bloom to finish before we leave - to say bye for the next month?"

"We should," Layla agreed.

"Maybe I should go," Anne said looking to her shoes. "I mean if Musa is still angry because of what I did under Petrine's control then I should leave before there is any more tension."

"Just relax!" Layla sighed exasperatedly. "Musa just gets into a bad mood sometimes and it's not because of you…well not _only _you. What she went through last semester - it was really tough on her."

"More than you know," Tecna added. "She says that she is worried about this princess thing but I think she is having nightmares about having the virus again."

"How do you know it's that?" Galatea asked. She knew Musa just as well as the others in the room, probably better because of their long history together, and it was always difficult to be certain of the music fairies mood when she was so good at bottling up her emotions until they consumed her. Tecna's theory seemed credible and the evidence she provided in reply substantiated its claim.

"She's constantly tossing and turning, when she wakes up she placed her hand to her head and feels the cold sweat so she panics and checks that she can still see through her eyes."

"The final phase of the disease," Layla sighed, unwanted memories flooding back before she shook her head to will them away. "But don't worry about it okay, Anne."

"I'll try not to," she smiled before deciding to change the topic. "Kylar will be here soon so we can go home together, I'll go and meet him and tell him that I will be staying for a little longer." Anne was about to leave when she looked to Galatea with a sly grin on her face. "Would you like to come with me… to explain?"

"I'm sure you will be perfectly fine...wooh!" Galatea's arm pulled her sideways and the two girls exited the room in a blur. "Galatea and Kylar sitting in a tree-"

"Stella!"

* * *

Bloom and Sky sat on a bench in the quad, enjoying the peaceful tranquillity that had been restored to their lives once more. "Bloom, I hope you understand," he began softly.

"I do," she replied. "I know that you will be busy but please remember that you still have me here to support you, okay"

"I will," Sky smiled. "So what are you doing over the summer?" Bloom looked into his dazzling blue eyes. Honestly she didn't know what she would be doing, chilling out at home, she supposed. "I am just going home... relaxing for a while until Musa sends out the date for her coronation over the summer. Until then I guess I won't be doing very much." She sighed and then looked to her engagement ring, the suns reflection giving it a beautiful shiny reflection. "Sky, will you be coming to Musa's coronation with me?"

"I will try to," he answered uncertainly when Blooms puppy dog eyes appeared next to his face. "Oh Bloom…I love you so much and being away from you for so long will be like torture for me…it will be hard to get away-" her eyes didn't falter, they continued their silent assault on his conscience. "How about this," he smiled; placing his fingertips under her chin and guiding her lips close to his own. "I promise that I will be at Musa's coronation."

"Promise?" Bloom teased

"Promise." Their lips connected in a sign of their eternal love for one another before they saw an airship flying in the air above. They parted to see the door open and a female guard appear. "Come on Prince Sky it's time to go!" she yelled from the opening. Sky walked to his leva bike and carefully attached the various hooks to its body kit so it could be lifted on board before he turned to Bloom again and hugged her tightly in his arms. "I love you Bloom, always remember that."

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!" Sky barked as he looked back to his girlfriend's eyes. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's okay," Bloom replied stroking his face with her fingertips, wishing he didn't have to go. "I will see you at Musa's coronation but I expect to hear from you sooner than that! Okay?"

"Okay."

"PRINCE..."

"SHUT UP I'M COMING!" He yelled again before leva board and stepped on it. "I love you Bloom," he reiterated before the two of them parted ways.

"You didn't have to be so impatient," he snarled before walking past the guards and onto the ship. "And you should know never to leave your father waiting."

Bloom watched helplessly from below, using her right arm to cover her face from the brilliant summer sunshine before the ship lifted into the air making her red hair fly around her skull and the trees shake off their weakest leaves. Before she knew it, he was gone. "I love you."

* * *

Musa folded another shirt before starting to shuffled through her CD's, carefully packing each of them away so they wouldn't be scratched or damaged. Tecna had told her that digital downloads would save her a hell of a lot of packing space and time but she dismissed the idea. The CD versions were always louder, more refined and beautiful than their digitally downloaded relatives.

"Musa," Flora knocked, stepping inside.

"I know what you're going to say Flora so save the time."

"Musa, you have to stop leaving the room every time that Anne enters. I know that what she did was bad but that is no reason to break the friendship"

"No offense Flora," Musa said loudly, placing her flute in its case and closing the lid. "But we hardly know enough about this girl for her to be part of the Winx Club. She is not my friend."

"But she is Layla's," Flora sighed as she stepped forwards. "How would you like it if we didn't like Galatea?"

"That is different," Musa replied. "Galatea would never hurt me the same way that Anne did to Layla…And I'm not exactly a fan of someone who nearly killed one of my best friends," she paused. "If Galatea hadn't earned her Enchantix while trying to save me, well, I don't know what I'd do." Flora seemed to understand. "But I am not exactly a fan of anyone who could put my friends in danger."

"But it's not just about her, is it?" Musa was quiet; she turned on her heel and busied herself by sorting sheet music. "Musa-"

"Can we not bring that up again," Musa replied over her shoulder, her hands stopping their work. "I will never be able to forget what happened to me, I can still remember that feeling of inhaling my last breath, knowing that that was it, once it was released I was going to die. I can never forget the pain and suffering that I put you through and I don't want anyone to do that again to you."

"But you shouldn't be angry at Anne," Flora said picking up some sheet music and placing it on her bed. "You are only mad at what she did, which was bad but if Petrine hadn't come to try and save her future world than none of this would have happened," she paused, hoping that her next request would be granted. "Musa please talk to her, we need to cheer everyone up before we leave here today."

"Why" Musa asked.

"We all want to have a good summer, and our final year of school is going to be great, we just have to think positively about what is happening and not worry about the past."

"Yeah I guess," Musa replied zipping up her suitcase. "I will talk to her okay."

"Good." Flora smiled and walked out of the room to see Bloom arrive back. "Bloom, how was Sky?"

"He was fine," she replied sadly. "I guess I'm just a little worried about how often we'll see each other now."

"Well if he loves you, like that ring is supposed to mean, he will call you over the summer. You just need to relax," Flora smiled.

"Alright, well I think it's about time for us to leave."

"Yeah, everyone was waiting for you to arrive so we could all go home together," Tecna began as her head popped out of Stella's room.

"Okay," Bloom smiled as everyone gathered together. Galatea and Anne arrived in the main dorm with their bags and Musa felt Flora's elbow nudge her in the air fairies direction. "Anne, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been treating you like you were some sort of disease."

"It's okay Musa," Anne replied. "I know that it will be hard for me to earn your trust after what happened. I should be the one apologising."

"Look I was bad tempered."

"Yeah but look at what I did while under Petrine's control."

"Yeah but that was your fault-"

"Girls!" Stella shrieked, tapping her foot impatiently. "Just hug and make friends already so we can get home for some fun in the sun!" Everyone laughed as the two did. "Good, now, does everyone have everything they need?" Stella asked as Galatea and Anne stepped away from the others in order to not be accidentally transported with them. All of them nodded.

"TRANSPORTUS" She yelled "BACK HOMUS!"

* * *

**AN: I cannot tell you when the next chapter will be up, I'd like to say soon but I can't guarantee anything. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think and whether I should continue :)**


	2. The New Life

**AN: Thank you everyone for reviewing and asking for another chapter.**

**I sincerely apologise for making you wait for so long, usually I like to update my stories at least once a month but difficult studying circumstances have prevented any updates and some of my fic's are really overdue; but I'm here now and, hopefully, you're still interested in reading this series *crosses fingers* :)**

**Thank you for sticking with me so far and putting up with the delay, I hope it was worth it. All errors are mine, I apologise for any that you may see, I edited this late at night so a couple probably slipped in.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The New Life**

When the bright light of Stella's spell disappeared Anne opened her eyes and looked at the now vacant room before releasing a sigh and walking outside. She pulled the door behind her and it gave a satisfying click. Restless first year students raced past her with their bags, all of them super eager to return home. She too felt excited at the prospect of having a real home again; Alfea had been the only thing closest to it since the others had found her, now she and her brother had a new chance at life…at a real life.

Kylar stood to attention as his sister arrived, neither of them had any belongings to bring with them, just the clothes they had arrived in and a spirit in their hearts.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked as they began walking back to the bus stop to go to Transportus Station.

"As I'll ever be," she smiled back to Kylar who laughed.

"I wonder what it is going to be like when we have a real home again."

"And a nice comfortable bed to sleep in every night."

"And proper food!" Kylar said rubbing his stomach which made Anne giggle. "It would be so good to eat something that actually had taste and a drink that wasn't frozen solid." She smiled before they reached the bus driver, paid for their tickets and started their long journey home.

Musa arrived in Melody but instead of feeling happy about it she felt a little dejected and sad. She normally returned home with love in her heart and the sound of new music already pulsing through her ears but this time it was different. The last time she had been here she had been here her father had died. And this time she was expected to forget about the war, forget about the destruction that still filled many of the streets with rubble, and become the princess of the realm.

It wasn't going to be easy.

She turned and could see the city trying to rebuild itself, trying to repair the final pieces of the puzzle and get everything back to the way that it used to be. But Musa knew it would never be the same for her again… nothing would ever be the same.

"Princess Musa," a tentative voice broke her train of thought, making Musa turn to see a tall young man with spiky short black hair and sparkling green eyes. He wore a black suit covered with red music notes and wore red converse shoes that matched. He knelt before her and kept his head down and one arm over his chest, fist clenched. "My name is Jet and I will be your personal butler, if there is anything that you need please do not hesitate to ask." He lifted his head and noticed the bag in her hand. "Would you like me to carry your bag for you?"

"No thank you," Musa replied, remembering the name and trying it on for size. He stood to attention and wiped his suit down. "Well then follow me please Princess."

"Can you just call me Musa?" She asked and noticed the way that his eyebrows furrowed slightly to the centre. He had never heard of a princess who didn't like being called by her title, it felt a little foreign for him to be on a first name basis with someone as important as she was.

"If that is what you wish, though I might slip up every now and then without realising it prin…Musa." He corrected making her smile. His hand motioned for her to follow and she did, carefully entering the palace. The black and white titles on the bottom stairs, large grand piano at the gates and golden staircase were all immaculate and her neck strained to see the ceiling with a crown painted on it.

"Welcome home."

'This isn't my home' Musa thought to herself, but she knew that it would soon become it. She felt like an alien entering this world of luxury and glamour though understood why Stella was the way she was because of it. Constant pampering, everything that you could possibly want, a large house and family, what more could a girl ask for. Though one part of that equation was missing, her family were dead to the world and she was the last remaining survivor… at least she thought she was.

"Princess Musa," Jet paused, stopping in his tracks as another woman approached. She stood tall and saluted, her fingers brushing against her short black hair and drawing Musa's attention to her dark blue eyes and fair skin. Her hair was straight which reminded Musa of Tecna and the soldier's uniform looked brilliant on her. She wore a light red blouse that disappeared into her metal golden arm guards with treble clef insignia on them. Across her shoulders were traditionally curved shoulder guards, black in colour with gold trimming which lead Musa's eyes down further to her chest guard. It looked incredibly heavy and was black and golden once again with her side's silver. She wore black leggings that disappeared into the dark boots she wore, golden metal plates build specifically in them to protect her shins and she wore fingerless black gloves to protect her hands.

"This is Lyon," Jet introduced and the knight knelt before her, bowing her head. Lyon, the name made Musa already feel sick. The last person she knew named Leon tried to kill her and actually succeeded. But she swallowed her pride and tried to put that past her. This Lyon wasn't the one she knew… she wasn't.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness."

"There is no need to be so formal," Musa replied and Lyon stood to her feet once more and smiled.

"I'm afraid I must be, Princess, I am your personal body guard, your safety is my top priority at all times." Musa felt both flattered and annoyed at the same time. Though the idea of having a guard to protect her was comforting, especially with their discovery of her nemesis not actually being dead after their last confrontation, but it also limited her freedom. It made her feel like a child again that always needed supervision but she supposed that was just how things had to be, for now at least.

"Allow me to escort you to your room." She bent down and picked up Musa's luggage, prying it from her fingers and started up the stairs.

"Don't worry," Jet smiled. "It will all work out okay, Musa." She smiled before following Lyon upstairs, her metal clanging softly with every step she took.

"Lyon," she started.

"Yes Princess," Lyon responded, continuing on their path.

"Will you always be with me? I mean supervising me?"

"That is the plan," Lyon replied. "My room is across from yours so at night if you have any problems I'll be there for you. During most meal times and formal occasions I will be escorting you personally, especially at your coronation."

"Coronation?" Musa asked before realising that she still wasn't technically the princess just yet. "When will that be?"

"You will need to talk to your events manager for that, he will be meeting you in your room shortly." She stopped walking and entered a nearby corridor. Musa stopped behind her and turned to see just how far they had walked up, the giant chandelier infront of her was glistening with its beauty, another reminder of an uncomfortable life that she was expected to live. Turning around she tripped over. "Ow," she groaned, looking up to see a worried maid looking down to her.

Lyon's feet pounded against the carpet instantly and she bent down to pick her up. "Are you alright Princess?" She asked and Musa nodded.

"P-princess, I-I-I'm so sorry," the innocent maid replied. "Please forgive me, please forgive me."

"Hey, it's okay," Musa replied, taking a hold of her by the shoulders. "Stop this forgiveness stuff; I should have been watching where I was going… we all make mistakes."

"Just be more careful next time, Elena," Lyon added and she nodded quickly before Lyon took Musa by the arm and lead her back to her room.

"Nice to meet you, Elena." Musa replied, turning to face her before disappearing out of sight.

"Wow," Elena sighed softly, leaning against the banister in surprise when Jet stood next to her.

"Isn't what you were expecting is she?" He smiled.

"Nowhere near," Elena replied, turning to look in his eyes. "She's so much better!"

"I know. I was expecting someone like the last royal we had, you remember, that snobby show off who flaunted how rich she was every two seconds and treated all of us like trash." Jet reminded and she nodded. "This Princess is something new," he smiled.

"I know. It's like she's normal."

"She is not normal," a voice boomed from their side making the two jump suddenly. They turned to see the stern and tall event manager Garrett standing behind them. He had medium short brown hair that sleeked back against his scalp, rectangular framed glasses over his smoky blue eyes and wore a black suit from neck to toe with boots that gleamed they were so polished. "She is the last biological princess of melody and she needs a clean home and someone to serve her needs so you have some work to do maid!" He snapped and with a polite curtsey she picked up her bucket and broom and trudged down the stairs. "And you too butler."

"Yes sir," Jet replied.

* * *

Flora arrived home and breathed the sweet smell of freedom into her lungs. Returning home was always the most joyous thing that she could ever experience. Her home was surrounded by one of the most immaculate gardens in all of Linphea and the cobble stone pathway to the front door added another level of cosy. Flora couldn't help but smile when the door suddenly burst open. "Flora!" Miele yelled, racing down the path as Flora dropped her bags and picked her up and swung her through the air. "How are you, Flora?" Miele asked.

"I'm good honey," Flora smiled, supporting her sister on her hip before she saw her mother in the doorway. She jogged toward her as quickly as she could and was met by a warm embrace. "How has everything been, Mum?"

"It's been pretty quiet," she replied, taking Miele from Flora so she could retrieve her bags.

"What about you? How was Alfea over the last few weeks? How are the girls?"

"It was great, busy but great and they are good too, Musa's getting ready for her coronation and the others are all waiting for the invites to party."

"I bet Stella is excited," she laughed and Flora nodded before they both walked inside and Miele raced off to her room to show Flora her latest drawing. She brought it back to Flora and saw the intricately and detailed lines of the flower on the page. It was beautiful, something far more established than other children her age would be producing. "Did you draw this?" Flora checked, looking to her mum for confirmation and she nodded her head. "It's amazing, it looks like something that Helia would be able to draw."

"Maybe I can show it to him one day!" Miele beamed, the prospect of spending time with Helia too good to miss. She loved it when he would sit down with her and have drawing competitions or when the two would try and think of ways to surprise Flora. Lily, Flora's mother, was always grateful that Helia was treating Flora well and that he legitimately devoted time to her and to her family.

"Maybe," Flora smiled when her mother stood and walked to the window, checking the outdoor sundial for the time.

"What's wrong, mum?"

"Nothing, there's a community meeting that I have to leave for. I'll be gone for a couple of days; you'll be okay with Miele right?"

"Yeah!" Miele yelled, running into her mother's legs and giving them a squeeze. "It will be lots of fun!"

"I think we'll manage," Flora explained. "You be careful too, the king tree winds can be horrendous at this time of the season."

"I know and I will be," Lily smiled, giving her two daughter's one last embrace before picking up her small backpack and threading her arms through its handles. An oversized lady bug arrived at the door, blowing Flora and Miele's hair in all directions as its wings beat against the surrounding air. "See you in a little while Flora, look after your sister Miele." They both waved until she disappeared from sight.

Flora looked down to Miele and her smile began to fade.

"What's wrong, Flora?" Her sister's innocent voice asked.

"It's nothing sweetie," she replied, pivoting on her heel to start the task of unpacking for the next two month break away from school. "If there is anything you can tell me," Miele persisted, running behind her. "After all I will be an Alfea fairy soon too."

"It's just complicated," Flora replied. "Just for grownups."

"Okay," the little girl sighed with defeat before Flora entered the house and closed the door.

* * *

Musa stood in the middle of her room and inhaled a deep breath before releasing it, hearing Lyon put her bag down on the bed. She stood back and straight and tall. "Is there anything else you require Princess Musa?"

"No," she shook her head. "Just some time alone would be nice."

"Of course, dinner will be served at 7pm sharp, I will be back to collect you."

"Thank you." The door clicked shut and Musa turned to make sure that there was no one before she walked back to her suitcase and opened the lid. Sitting carefully folded among her clothes was a single photograph, the one that she loved of her mother and father the most, the one that she used to look at on those long nights when sleep just wouldn't come to her.

She picked it up, wiping a tear from her eye. "I understand why you quit now dad," Musa replied. "I'm just not used to this; I don't know what to do."

There was a knock on the door and Musa turned, putting the photo under her pillow. "Yes?"

"Princess, it's your Event Manager, may I come in?"

"Yes." The door opened and the tall and immaculately dressed man entered. He kept the door slightly ajar behind him and bowed at the waist to greet her, though she didn't seem too interested and most of her attention was on the floor.

"My name is Garrett; I am your Event Manager, Personal Assistant and Secretary. If there is anything that you need then I am who to come to." Musa nodded before he opened a daily planner made of black leather. It was covered with various sticky notes in different colours and well written notes. He moved a seat from the far corner of the room and sat straight as Musa sat slumped on the bed.

"I just have a few things to discuss with you about your new title. Your official title at engagements will be Princess of Melody, is that okay with you?"

"Yes," she nodded and he wrote something with his pen.

"That name will appear on all guest lists and invitations to the palace both for and from you; it is also how you will be introduced at particular events including your coronation. I am assuming that Lyon has already discussed security detail with you."

"Sort of," Musa replied. "She said that she'd be watching over me at special events."

"True, a few house security rules though, you must be within the palace grounds by 10pm at the very latest, it's for your own safety and the palace must know where you are at all times, whether accompanied or not by Lyon or someone else. I understand that you still have one more year of studies at Alfea until you graduate." Musa nodded. "We will need to arrange a way for you to visit the palace for special events regardless of your studies. Lyon, also, has the option of accompanying you at school."

"Really?" Musa groaned, before clapping her hands over her mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude, I'm just not used to that idea and I can look after myself."

"We know that you can Princess."

"Please call me Musa."

"Musa it is," Garrett noted before adjusting his glasses and looking back up to her eyes. "Are you happy with your room?"

"Yes," Musa replied, "though I was wondering if I could use the closet space to store my instruments. I don't really need that much space for clothes."

"I will have that amended," another note and Musa started to feel like this was more of an interview than a consultation. "Just one more thing," he paused. "Any and all social activities must be run by me or through Lyon for your own safety."

"I understand."

"Is there anything that you'd like to ask?" Garrett questioned, his eyebrows rising slightly in preparation but the music fairy just shook her head softly from side to side. "I understand that this will be quite a change for you from your ordinary life, that is to be expected, but I know that you will rise to the challenge."

"You really think so?" Musa mumbled softly, amazed that he actually heard what she said.

"Yes," he nodded, standing to his feet and closing his folder. "Do try and get some rest, it's been a long day, I am sure that you are eager for some sleep."

"I will once I get all my stuff sorted," Musa smiled and he reflected the same in his own features. "Thank you Garrett."

"You're welcome, Musa," he turned and placed a hand on the door before stopping. "Oh and I forgot to ask, when would you like your coronation?"

"I'm not sure, when do you think?"

"As soon as possible, but what about in two weeks time, that gives you plenty of time to get yourself settled and to give you a break from your studies." Musa nodded.

"Sounds good."

"And I also wanted to note just one more thing down," he removed the pen from his pocket and another sticky note. "Because you're father is…" he didn't want to say it, and Musa understood why. She still hadn't really come to terms with her father's passing after all, her own was imminent at the same time and trying to fight off the virus of a lifetime wasn't exactly good for giving her time to grieve. "Well because he won't be there for the big day I wanted to ask whether you had someone to officially escort you, other than Lyon that is."

Musa's cheeks blushed ever so slightly as she smiled and parted her lips. "Riven," she replied, "Riven of Quantum."

"Riven of Quantum it is," Garrett smiled before leaving the music fairy to her own devices again.

* * *

**AN: I know that this story is Flora based but because of Musa's coronation there will be a fair bit of her in the first few chapters until Flora's story really picks up. Just like the other two fic's I like to build up to the main action/adventure of the fic and give you a balance of the drama/romance/friendship at the same time while giving you a few different character sub-plots that work with the main idea or tie each story into one another so they aren't simply stand alone fic's. Hope that made sense.**

**Thanks for reading and please review :) you have no idea how encouraging they are. Plus I have an exam in two days time, wish me luck! :)**


	3. Two Weeks Later

**AN: To celebrate the end of my exams, here is chapter three, again it was edited pretty late so if you see an error please let me know and I'll fix it as soon as possible :) thanks for all the reviews and your well wishes for the test, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Two Weeks Later**

Bloom opened her eyes and sighed as she looked to a picture of Sky on her bed side table. It had been two weeks without a single word from him and although she understood that he was busy it still didn't stop the aching of her heart. The holidays were always something she enjoyed, usually the girls would visit her or she would do the same but each one had their own thing and she felt lonely. She supposed that being surrounded by so many loving friends all the time made it harder for her to entertain herself when they were not around.

Kiko hopped up onto her soft sheets and proceeded to dance from side to side, tapping his feet and clapping his paws together, it made Bloom smile, if only for a little while. "Oh Kiko, nice try," she admired before scratching under his chin. "I just really miss the girls…and especially Sky."

"Bloom," Vanessa spoke from the doorway making Bloom lift her head to look her in the eye. Vanessa guided herself to the bed and she took a seat. "I'm sure that he has some very important things going on, maybe you just need to give him more time."

"It's just annoying... I mean not knowing."

"I imagine that it would have been the same for him," she replied, earning a confused expression from her daughter. "I mean when you told us about Musa you said that you couldn't contact the boys for a while, imagine what it was like for them and now the roles are reversed. You just need to give it time and I'm sure he will see you soon okay."

"Okay," Bloom nodded before Vanessa smiled and gave her a hug.

"Good, now come on and grab some breakfast, I made your favourite."

* * *

Stella awoke and pushed open the curtains of her room, allowing the brilliant Solarian sun to shine against her skin. "Good morning sun," she smiled, watching birds fly above the palace freely through the air. "Is there anything more beautiful?"

"Only you," replied a voice from behind her making Stella turn and run into the man's arms.

"Brandon!" She cried, hugging his chest as tightly as she could and nearly making him drop the bouquet of flowers he had brought with him. "Hey Stella," he smiled, giving her a kiss on the lips before holding forward his peace offering. He felt guilty about keeping Stella in the dark for so long but preparing to teach students wasn't as easy as any of them imagined. The paperwork surrounding their activities and their need to understand all of the schools content rather than just a few pieces here and there made it more difficult and his time to contact her had been brief.

"They are so nice," Stella smiled, smelling the yellow roses. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a day off from all this teacher training stuff and thought that there was no other way I'd like to spend it than with you." Stella squealed again before dropping the roses onto her bed and giving him another suffocating hug, he truly was the best boyfriend in the world.

* * *

Flora awoke that morning in a kind of daze, her eyes not entirely focusing properly on anything. She had so many different things running through her mind that she didn't want to revisit and things that she felt uncomfortable talking about with even the other girls. How was she supposed to explain that she still watched Musa die every night in her dreams, how was she supposed to go back to her normal life when she had witnesses such tragedy and fought against incredible odds in a war she never intended to see in her own lifetime.

She wasn't sure, but she did know that since her mother informed her that the conference was going to stretch for a few more days she would need to get out of bed and start looking after Miele. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she had a shower, got dressed and proceeded to make a lovely organic breakfast. Once finished and the glasses and table were all set she was surprised to find Miele had not awoken yet when, usually, it was the young girls banging on Flora's bedroom that awoke her first thing in the morning.

"Miele," she called, walking down the wooden hallway to her sisters bedroom and knocking on it lightly with two fingers. "Sweetie are you awake, I've made breakfast." No reply, not even a groan. Flora twisted the doors handle and pushed it open to see her sister fidgeting wildly under her sheets, her forehead covered with sweat and her hands clenched tightly around a large piece of paper that was now creased beyond recognition.

"Miele!" She yelled, kneeling next to her sister and cupping her face in her hands. "Miele, can you hear me? Miele wake up?" She didn't and instead her eyelids continued tracking left to right under her eyelids. Flora didn't know what to do so she shook her shoulders, her voice getting louder and more desperate each time she received no reply. "Miele! Miele wake up!"

"Flora!" A sweet young male voice called from the front doorway, his hand politely knocking against the wooden threshold. "Flora, are you home?" Flora ran down the hallway and saw Helia standing at the door, a potted plant between his hands. "Helia, come quickly," she ordered, making his smile instantly disappear as she pulled his hand down the hallway and into Miele's room.

"I…I can't get her to wake up."

"What happened?" Helia asked, kneeling next to Flora and placing a hand against Miele's forehead, feeling it warm to the touch. "I just found her like this," Flora explained. "I don't know what's happening to her." Suddenly Miele's eyes opened.

"Miele," she sighed, taking her sisters body into her arms and giving it a comforting embrace. "Flora…" Her voice was weak.

"Are you okay?" Helia asked.

"I'm so tired, Flora" she sighed as she fell back onto the bed, her eyes still open but slightly out of focus.

"Miele, what happened?"

"It was a nightmare," she answered, "an evil man comes and hurts mum and then takes me away." Tears filled her eyes and her hands clutched even tighter onto the ball of paper between her fingers.

"What have you got there?" Helia asked making Miele's fingers uncurl around the ball and pass it to him.

"It was a drawing…but it's gone now."

"What do you mean, gone?" Helia asked, flattening the paper out on the floor. Flora continued to console her sister quietly and she was surprised to see Miele was in fact correct. The flower that she had drawn two weeks ago…it was gone.

"Pass it to me," Flora commanded and Helia passed the crumbled piece to her. She flipped it over a few times to convince herself that this was the picture her sister had indeed shown her. "Where is the drawing?" Flora asked, earning a shrug of the shoulders from Miele.

"I don't know," she explained. "They just disappear sometimes, I don't know why." Helia took the paper back and noted the indents where the girls pen would have drawn before he stood to put it against her nighttable and stopped. He turned to his right and bent back down, a smile drawing across his face.

"Helia?"

"I think I found it," he replied, reaching his hand behind the girl's pillow and pulling out a rose.

Flora's mouth dropped as he passed it to her, it was a real plant, a living plant. She didn't know how it was possible but Miele smiled as if she was pleased with herself and took it from her sister's fingers before running out the door to put it in a vase.

"What was that?"

"I think your sister just discovered what she's good at," Helia smiled, astonished by her unique ability, if it truly was a magical ability and not just a trick. "You however," he began, taking her hands into his own and looking into her eyes, "are not good at lying." She parted her lips to try and reply but the words didn't come, he was right.

"Flora, I think it's time that you told someone else about her nightmares."

"But I already told you, and they are just dreams, aren't they?"

"We have both witnessed what intense dreams like that can do. What if these dreams are a sign or something? I mean you told me about Musa's dreams and you said that she saw herself die and that it happened, while Layla saw Anne in her own dreams because Anne was trying to contact her."

"I know."

"Then why are you hesitating? Especially when Faragonda has told all of you to keep in contact and keep safe." His grip on her hands tightened ever so tenderly. "Flora, talk to me."

"I just don't know what to do, or what to think. I thought that this summer was going to be a chance for everything to return to normal, I thought that once I got home that I'd be able to put all of what happened over the last year to the back of my mind but I-it's not working." Flora's arms wrapped around his torso as he supported her warmth against hers. He knew that all of them still had frequent nightmares or flashbacks to their years events with Petrine and Layla, and Musa's death from the virus, but no-one had ever talked about it after their end of year party. He didn't realise just how fragile his little flower was against the unknown that surrounded them every day.

"Shh, it will be okay," he hushed, hoping his sweet nothings would be enough. "Everything will be okay."

"She had them before but it wasn't this bad," she sobbed. "I just don't know what to do Helia, I don't know what to do."

"We'll figure out something, I promise." She leant back and he wiped the tears from her eyes with his soft thumbs. "But we need to tell the others."

"No."

"Why?" Helia asked. "If there is something wrong then they are the best people to have around to help you and Miele."

"It's just that they are all busy this summer, I told everyone to just relax and to enjoy the summer... to try and forget about this whole danger-at-every-corner-problem."

"But Flora-"

"Please Helia," she interrupted. "Musa has her coronation in two days time and my mother will be back tomorrow, Stella is busy and all the girls are leaving for Melody, Bloom is on Earth and is probably busy doing what she needs to do, Layla and Anne are back in Tides getting their friendship back on track… I just don't want to hurt anyone."

"Flora, you won't be hurting anyone. You know that your friends will help you in a heartbeat. You have always been there for them and they will be there for you but you need to tell them what is going on."

"I can't," Flora replied walking out the door and down the kitchen, Helia following. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Okay," Helia conceded, smiling at Miele who had already started eating her breakfast before he walked to his pot plant and took it between his hands and walked to Flora. "I picked this especially for you, it's from my mums garden." Flora smiled, looking at the green bud that hadn't quite bloomed. "She told me that, just like you, it's beautiful on the inside as well as the out."

"Helia, that's so sweet."

"I know," he smiled earning a laugh from Miele. Putting the pot on the table he wrapped his arms around her waist as she kissed his soft lips with her own and brushed her fingers through his hair. "I love you," Flora uttered once they parted.

"And I love you," Helia replied.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and please review :)

_Response to Anonymous Reviewers:_

Allison – Thank you for the review of the last chapter, I'm glad that you have liked the fic so far and I can reassure you that I never forget a story, I had legitimate reasons for delaying the updating of this fic but it was not because I didn't want to get it updated. I will always finish any story that I start, no matter how long it takes, it's just that time hasn't exactly been on my side lately and I already have another fic 5 months overdue for an update.

Thank you for wishing me luck, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to leave your feedback :)

– Thank you for the review I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you liked this one just as much :)


	4. Misunderstood

**AN: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Have had a massive writers block over the last week and all of my fics are at a complete standstill because of it, I'm hoping that this passes soon so I can get more updates done but, luckily, this chapter wasn't affected too badly. **

**Please note that there will be less of Flora inside this chapter and more of Musa until the story picks up, Musa's coronation will form as the catalyst for the rest of the fic's interesting twists and turns so I need to really flesh that out well first. I hope you will understand and be patient.**

**All errors are mine (if you see one let me know and I'll fix it), enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Misunderstood**

Musa yawned as she rubbed her eyes with her fingertips to try and make them focus. She had just one more day before her coronation as Princess of Melody. She still wasn't at ease with the entire thing and, although she had slept inside her room for two weeks, it still felt so foreign. After all, her room at Alfea was two times smaller than the one here and she preferred her little corner of the universe, as cluttered and unorganised as it was.

All the empty space just managed to remind her of how distant she would inevitably be from people when she did become princess and had to make royal decrees. There was a knock on the door and Lyon entered and saluted, it was her usual routine to check in and see how she was feeling.

"Good morning Princess," she greeted, Musa not bothering to correct her because she knew Lyon would ignore her request anyway. "How are we this morning?"

"Good, thank you."

"Excellent, Garrett would like to see you later today to talk about some important things regarding your coronation. He will be by in an hour's time." Elena stepped through the door next, hands full of freshly cleaned and fluffed towels. She placed them on Musa's bed as she stood and began fluffing her pillows and straightening her sheets. She couldn't even make her own bed anymore.

"Thank you Lyon I'll freshen up and see him, where does he want to see me?"

"In the throne room your highness, do you still remember your way there?"

"Yes."

"Good, I will keep watch outside while you prepare yourself for the day." She saluted again and pivoted on her heel before closing the door behind her. Elena noticed Musa's sigh.

"Is everything alright Princess?"

"Yes Elena, but how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Musa."

"Okay Musa," she smiled. Elena really did like Musa; she was kind to her staff and didn't work anyone too hard. For once she enjoyed working at the palace and serving such an independent and strong fairy. Problem was she wasn't entirely sure that Musa knew just how important or independent she truly was in comparison to those that Elena has served before her.

"I suggest you get yourself ready," Elena replied. "You would not want to be late for your meeting with Garrett." Musa nodded, taking the towel and some clothes she had picked out the previous night before walking to her ensuite bathroom to shower and freshen up.

Once comfortable she walked downstairs to see the chef who had already prepared a nutritious morning meal of pancakes with fruit salad and juice. Lyon stood at the door in the hallway, her eyes and ears on high alert for any unwelcome persons or possible threats.

After breakfast she was escorted back upstairs, through the main palace doors and into the throne room where Garrett was already waiting, his black leather organiser in hand, glasses clean and suit pressed. In the two weeks that she had met and talked with Garrett she never saw him without perfect posture or poise, she supposed it was from years of training, though wished he'd lighten up and actually appear human every now and then.

"Good morning Princess," Garrett greeted, nodding to Lyon who stopped where she stood and waited for further instructions.

"How are we this morning?"

"Good, thank you."

"Good," he smiled, clicking his pen and placing it to his organizer, for a moment Musa wondered if there was anything he didn't write down.

"I believe you know the drill for tomorrow, you have a few hours to get ready with your friends before you will be escorted through the centre of this hall." Musa looked left and right, down at the red carpet and to the ceiling, it was immense and she wondered what it would look like on her coronation day. "Decorations will be up by this afternoon in time for your grand appearance," Garrett explained. "Once at the throne you will stand, take an oath, sit and then be crowned." Musa nodded her head to show that she understood.

"But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a practice run, would it?" He asked and Musa's eyebrows furrowed slightly together in confusion. "You have a visitor."

"Really?" She asked. "Who?"

Garrett looked to Lyon again and nodded and she walked to the main doors to let them in. Musa turned and a thousand watt smile spread across her face before she ran at the person in the doorway. Her hug was almost too powerful it made the certain magenta haired specialist fall backwards but catch himself just in time. "Riven," Musa sighed, before kissing his lips and holding him in her arms.

"Hello to you too," he replied, overjoyed at her public expression of love.

"How have you been?" She asked and he smiled and nodded his head.

"Been good, just selling weapons for my father," he looked past Musa's head and watched Lyon's eyes practically burn into his own. He looked back down to Musa's before placing her forearm over his own and taking her fingers in his. "Time for a practice, we can catch up later."

"Exactly right, Riven," Garrett smiled. "Now walk to the throne, chairs will be set up on either side of the carpet to stick to the centre stage." When they reached the throne, Riven kissed her hand before stepping away as she turned and looked out at the bare tiled floor.

"You'd say the oath with prompted and sit, easy enough to understand?"

"Yes," Musa replied.

"Good, anything else that you wanted to discuss princess?" Musa shook her head. "Very well, then I will see you early tomorrow morning." His footsteps echoed against the walls as he exited to their right and left the couple together.

"I've missed you so much," Musa admitted, leaning into his chest and hearing the therapeutic beat of his heart.

"I've missed you too," Riven replied. "But hey, everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah it will be," she admitted, "now that you are here."

"How about you show me around?" Riven nudged and she nodded before walking out of the main doors with Lyon following the couple a meter or so behind.

"Does she have to follow you everywhere?" Riven asked, looking over his right shoulder, again she didn't flinch.

"Yeah," Musa sighed. "Just one of the many reasons I don't like it here." They reached the main staircase and his mouth dropped.

"Wow look at the size of this place."

"I know," Musa replied, "this place is supposed to be my home but it sure doesn't feel like it."

"Hey," Riven said placing a hand on Musa's shoulder as she turned and looked to him, Lyon appearing out of the corner of his eye. "You will be a great princess."

"I don't know if this is what I want."

"You have to do this," Riven sighed looking deeply into her eyes. "The people of Melody need someone to rule them and who better than Musa, a descendant of the royal bloodline and who saved the kingdom just last year. If you can survive a war you can survive this."

"I know," Musa sighed ploughing her head into his chest and closing her eyes again, making Riven start to worry. They had been through rough times in the past twelve months, survived and faced challenges that no one should ever have to. But they came out stronger on the other side… well that's what Riven had told himself.

"But this is just so different."

"You will be okay," Riven sighed placing his hands on her back. "Look at me," she did. "Just think about how proud your parents would be. You will be a princess that will be in the history books and not just for being beautiful, smart or for being royal… you will be written in there for being a strong willed fairy, someone with fighting spirit, who won't give up without a fight and who loves her music." He paused, placing his forehead against her own and closing his eyes. "That is who you are Musa, and that never changes."

"Thanks Riven," Musa smiled and then chuckled, "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"I am trying."

* * *

Layla and Anne looked over Tides, taking a break from their dancing spree just moments ago. It felt so surreal to be back here and dancing like nothing had happened with her friend but Anne knew that there were still a few unresolved issues and that it would take a little longer for them to be the way they used to be, a span of so many years apart needed to be filled. "It's good to be back isn't it?" Layla asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's great." The mornings rays shone over the kingdom below making them both smile. "Well we better get ready to go."

"I guess you're right," Anne replied, standing to her feet and offering her hand to Layla who took it. "Let's go."

* * *

Bloom waved to Vanessa and Mike before using a teleportation spell from their lounge room to Transportus station. With an overnight bag in tow she walked to the hidden station and waited for a response. "Welcome to Transportus Station, where would you like to go today?"

"Melody please," Bloom smiled.

"Have a pleasant transport."

* * *

Stella collected her bags and double checked she had everything she needed when her father placed his hands on her shoulders. Nodding her head triumphantly she cast a spell to make the cases hand sized before putting them into her handbag and starting for the door.

"Stella!" Her father called, rushing down the stairs. She stopped as he approached. "I can't let you leave without a hug," he opened his eyes and Stella laughed, leaning into his embrace.

"Have fun darling, remember you are representing Solaria."

"You will come won't you Dad? Musa helped us countless times against Valtor and against that spell that was used on you."

"I will think about it," he remarked, which Stella knew normally meant no but she didn't let it get her down. "Okay," she smiled before taking her bags and disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

"Have a good time Flora," Harmony explained, holding her daughter in her arms. "Thank you for looking after Miele for so long."

"It's okay; I will be back in a couple of days." Flora knelt next to Miele and held her tightly.

"Why can't I come?" She asked, softly.

"I wish you could… and I am sure that Musa would let you… but it's the rules, only adults allowed."

"Oh," Miele sighed as Flora smiled.

"Look after mum for me okay."

"Sure," Miele replied, straightening her posture and saluting in her direction. "Miele is on the job." Flora laughed before boarding a large leaf with one bad in her hand. She waved to her family as the leaf drifted into the sky and the earth disappeared below a sea of fluffy clouds.

* * *

Tecna typed furiously on the computer, desperately trying to get all of the data in her head recorded with her research thesis when there was a knock on the door. She stood up to answer it and saw Timmy in the doorway. "Timmy," she smiled, hugging him tightly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but you are going to be late," he said pointing to a digital clock in her house.

"Whoops," Tecna sighed as she took her bag and her laptop in her hand and locked the door to the house with the swipe of a key card. "Where are your parents?" Timmy asked as they walked down the street together.

"They are at the new convention."

"I heard about that," he smiled, adjusting his glasses as he always did when hearing of a new gadget or device he could use and manipulate. "It is supposed to be an awesome show, the latest gadgets and everything. I wanted to go but Musa's coronation comes first."

"Yeah it does, maybe we can go together once it's over?"

"Sure," Timmy smiled, as they turned right and passed a group of hover boarders practicing their tricks on the local obstacle course.

"So you are going early to?"

"Yeah," Timmy replied, "I am so sick of hanging around at Red Fountain. Riven is already there to so maybe we can share a room or something in the palace if Musa lets us in."

"I am sure she will," Tecna replied as they reached their own teleportation station. They both stood in there circular areas on the ground. "Destination?" the station master asked.

"Melody please," Tecna replied as she looked to Timmy and a series of green rings floated from the ground around their bodies. "Enjoy your stay." A green light flashed through the station signalling their departure.

* * *

Jet stood outside the main entrance to the castle and enjoyed the sunlight for a moment, tomorrow it would all be official. Musa would be there new princess, they would finally have someone who was more down to earth, someone who could take a joke and would be a pleasure to work for. He was annoyed with the other royals he had worked for, they were all the same, worried only about their looks and spending money on million dollar outfits. Jet hated people that were so superficial and, thankfully, his new princess wasn't superficial at all.

Suddenly he saw a series of black figures racing toward the doors. "What the…" he stuttered, squinting before he was run down by the seven females. They burst through the door as Jet lay on the ground and he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

He turned and saw someone else, thankfully moving a lot slower towards him. "You okay?" Timmy asked, placing down the enormous pile of bags the girls had abandoned for him to carry and holding out his hand. Jet took it and was lifted to his feet.

"Yeah, thank you."

"I'm Timmy, and they aren't usually so excitable."

"I'm Jet," he smiled. "And I hope they aren't. "Need a hand?"

"Thanks." Jet picked up three bags while Timmy lifted the others.

* * *

"MUSA!" Flora, Bloom, Tecna, Layla, Stella and Galatea called up the main staircase. Then Musa dashed out onto the stairs and ran down to meet them. "GUYS!" She smiled, running into a warm group hug before Lyon's armour echoed down the stairs and paused just behind Musa, her body stiff and eyes forward.

The girls stepped back tentively as Musa cleared her throat and explained. "Everyone this is Lyon, my body guard."

"You have a body guard," Stella replied, placing a friendly hand on Musa's shoulder. "But why do you need a body guard." Suddenly Lyon's hand grabbed Stella's wrist and pulled it behind her back making the sun fairy shriek until Lyon's blade was under her chin.

"Princess Musa has a body guard to protect her from others who may try and harm her."

"But we're friends, Musa tell her we're friends!" Stella begged and Musa nodded making Lyon release her. Bloom helped the blonde to her feet clumsily as Lyon assumed her previous position as if nothing had occurred before.

"I'm sorry for Lyon's…over-protectiveness, she's just here to make sure that I am safe, being the last member of the royal family and everything."

"Well she takes her job far too seriously!" Stella replied, stepping toward the guard before Bloom and Layla stopped her in her tracks. "Calm down Stel."

"You can never take protection and personal safety too seriously, Princess Stella of Solaria."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I know all of Musa's affiliations, and friends," she looked around the room and spoke their names clearly by just observing their faces. "You're Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Fire and the Princess of Domino; Flora from Linphea fairy of nature; Tecna, fairy of technology from Zenith; Layla, fairy of morphix and Princess of Andros; Galatea, Princess of Rhythm," she paused, looking to Anne, her mind desperately trying to remember the face but nothing came to hand.

"And who are you?" She asked; hand on the hilt of her blade.

"Anne fairy of wind from Andros," she replied before Layla stepped slightly in front of her friend.

"She's a friend of ours; she has been missing for some time, that's probably why you haven't seen her before." Lyon didn't move; she just stared before relaxing her gaze.

"Yes there are a few guests on Musa's coronation list without their photographs or background information." She took a notepad from her pocket and completed a slip of some kind before tearing it out and handing it forwards. Anne was a little hesitant at taking the green card but she did anyway.

"It's an entry pass, you will need it for the coronation entry and to walk through the palace. Show it to any guards who are unfamiliar with you and they will let you pass." Anne nodded, keeping the card in a safe place.

"Thank you." Lyon nodded and silence filled the air until Stella clapped her hands together and walked forwards, looking Musa up and down as she circled her making Lyon slightly nervous.

"We have a lot of work to do to get you ready for tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Musa sighed when Bloom and Stella took her by the arms and ran playfully up the stairs, the other girls chasing after them with Lyon barking her orders behind.

* * *

Riven rounded the corner and moved out of the way just in time to see the girls rampage through and offer the odd hello before they entered her room and the door slammed. Shaking his head he walked down the stairs to see Timmy in the foyer. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," the black haired boy replied with a smile, "is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Uh yeah actually... I am looking for a friend of mine named...Riven!" Timmy smiled as the strong young man reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Riven, have you met Jet?"

"No I haven't," Riven stepped forwards as Jet placed his hand out, regretting it slightly as Riven's strongly gripped around his own thin hand. "He is Musa's own personal butler."

"Oh really," Riven replied, disinterested, as Jet removed his hand and placed it into his pocket.

"Well I better leave you to it then," Jet said to get out of the situation, feeling Riven's eyes penetrating into his soul. Riven watched him leave before Timmy gave him a nudge.

"Why were you so rude? He was just trying to be nice."

"Yeah but how nice?"

"What? Look he is just working for Musa, nothing more, so don't get jealous or anything, alright?"

"Easy for you to say," Riven turned around. "Your girlfriend isn't about to become the princess of Melody."

"Just forget it," Timmy said adjusting his glasses, he didn't like arguments and knew that Riven would always get his way. "So... uh... where is our room?"

"Oh right I forgot about that," the magenta haired specialist lifted his own bag from the foyer floor and Timmy took his, leaving the others to be collected by the servants and other girls. "It's just up here, follow me."

* * *

"Step one," Stella began, counting on her fingers from her thumb towards her pinkie to organise her points as she paced before the others who were comfortably sitting on the bed or on the rugged floor. "We need to find you an outfit and ourselves ones for that matter. Step two, we need to do your hair and select the makeup so we can make you look lovely in the morning. Thirdly," Stella looked to Musa who had rolled her eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me; you need to look like a princess if you want to be respected as one."

"I don't even want to be a princess!" Musa yelled standing to her feet and walking to the window. "I never wanted any of this," she paused, looking over her shoulder to her other friends. "All I wanted was to go to Alfea and become a guardian fairy for this kingdom, not become its princess."

Bloom could sympathise with her friends position, she had been in the same predicament before, thinking she could live an ordinary life, before the extraordinary came in and threatened everything she had loved. "Musa I know what you're feeling right now," Bloom began, "you don't want to be a princess for the extra responsibility."

"NO!" Musa yelled, "THAT IS NOT IT! NOBODY UNDERSTANDS!" Her voice quaked and shook as her feet ran her out of the room as quickly as they could and down the stairs.

"What's her problem?" Stella asked.

"Quiet Stel," Bloom replied. "Just give her some space."

"I think we should talk to her," Layla sighed, "how about I go?"

"No," Galatea began, "Flora and I will go. She has been talking to you about what she's feeling right Flora?"

"Yeah she has," Flora sighed. "We know what to do."

"Oh really," Stella interrupted pointing a finger mere inches away from Flora's eyes, "and why wouldn't any of us be good enough to help her?"

"Stella you aren't exactly the best person when it comes to being sensitive and you and Musa have a huge argument history."

"You shouldn't be getting into this Layla," she snapped. "I mean just look at you and..."

"What is going on in here?!" Lyon's voice boomed as she blasted the door open and stood at the entrance, immediately scanning the frozen faces of those within and noticing Musa's missing one.

"Where is Princess Musa?"

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and please review :)

_Response to Anonymous Reviewers:_

Allisson – Thank you for the review of the last chapter, I'm glad that you have liked the fic so far and that you enjoyed the update, I hope that I passed too :) until the next chapter

Bree – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked how Brandon and Stella interacted in this scene


	5. Second Thoughts

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews everyone, hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Second Thoughts**

Musa stopped running and leant against a carved wooden post, miles away from the castle. Her lungs heaved oxygen from her surroundings into her lungs before she shut her eyes tightly to and regained her strength. Forcing one foot in front of the other she walked through the main gate and across two bridges to an innocent cherry blossom tree, marking her target, her father and mothers graves.

She knelt to the ground and tears started to flow from her eyes, they slid down her cheeks and onto the ground below, letting her release all the pain and memories that she held inside. "No!" she yelled, slamming her hands onto the ground in frustration, "no one understands."

"Musa," Flora whispered quietly before placing a hand on her friends shoulder and kneeling by her side. The music fairy's head turned away, rejecting her offer of comfort.

"Musa…please talk to us, what's going on?"

"You wouldn't understand," she finally spoke, her voice soft and emotional.

"Try us," Galatea replied, kneeling on the other side of her friend making Musa open her teary eyes. "We are your friends, and we are here for you, but you need to talk to us. What's wrong?"

Musa sat back and brought her knees to her chest. "I don't want to be a princess."

"But why?" Galatea asked softly, "I know that it isn't for everyone but-"

"I just don't want to be one!" She answered harshly before apologising and quieting down once more. "I don't want the riches, or the clothes, or the ceremonies, or the crown, or any of that."

"But you are the only one who can take the crown of Melody," Flora replied. "If you don't then who will?"

"I know I have to," Musa looked to her parents, "but it's harder than everyone thinks it is. I..." she paused her voice stifling a cry. "I would sell the entire palace, its crown, its jewels, its clothes... I would sell everything if it just bought one more week, or day, or hour with them."

Flora placed a hand on Musa's shoulder and the music fairies body began to sob and shake. Flora wrapped her arms around her friend as she buried her face in her shoulder. "I'd do anything," she cried, "anything to bring them back just to s-say t-that I l-love them one more time."

"Now I understand," Flora sighed and Musa leant back, wiping the tears from her eyes. "We will never understand the pain that you went through, losing your parents. But we did when we lost you," her own words failed her and quivered awkwardly. "The pain, the anger and the sadness that we felt when we lost you…we felt it and we are reminded everyday that we are lucky that you are still here but," she paused, "we don't know what it is like to lose our family, our parents or our siblings… I would never get over it if something happened to my sister. But you shouldn't feel ashamed or worried about coming to talk to us about it, about them."

"Flora's right," Galatea nodded, Musa turning to look into her light blue eyes. "I lost my mother years ago because she divorced my dad and ran away and then I lost my dad, and I felt the worst pain I have ever felt in my life... but we move on, we pick ourselves up and we talk with others and they are never really gone because they live within us."

"Yeah they do," Flora replied, offering a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Musa wondered for a moment what she was hiding behind those jade green eyes but before she could ask Galatea spoke. "I think it's a good idea for you to come with us, Lyon probably has the city in lock down and guards searching for you."

"I just want to be alone, can't I even get that anymore."

"Tell you what," Flora replied. "You come back to the castle as soon as you are ready to, we'll return and tell everyone that you want some peace and quiet and convince Lyon to relax the orders so you have some time to think."

"You'd do that, for me?" Musa asked and Flora nodded.

"Of course, be sure to come home soon though, we will see you there when you are ready, tomorrow is the big day after all."

"Okay," Musa sighed as they stood and began walking away. "And girls," they stopped, "thank you."

* * *

"What are we supposed to do? Just sit here?" Stella asked pacing backwards and forwards, nearly wearing a hole in the carpet below her shoes. "It's already been like two hours, I am going out to find her."

"No Stel, we need to give Flora and Galatea time to work things out," replied Bloom sitting on Musa's large bed. "Besides, Lyon is already searching the city, she'll find her if Flora and Galatea can't."

"This is just frustrating. I hate sitting around like this, not knowing what to do or what not to do," she grumbled when they heard the sound of a voice in the doorway.

"You cannot sit still can you Stella?" Standing in the doorway was Brandon, he smiled and she walked to his side and held her close.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now, I came with Helia and Nabu."

"Nabu's here," Layla smiled and he stepped into the room, a smile spread across his face. Layla hugged him tightly as he did the same to her, "it's so good to see you. I haven't seen you since the end of last year."

"Yeah I know," Nabu sighed, "things have still been complicated but my sister insisted I come."

"Girls always do know best," Layla smiled.

"Where's Flora?" Helia asked as the boys stepped out of the doorway and into the huge room.

"She's out looking for Musa," Anne explained, "she got really upset and ran off."

"Where would she go?"

"Logically speaking," Tecna began "I think to visit her parents but we just need until Galatea and Flora get back and they will know what to do."

"Yeah," Flora began as she and Galatea filed in, watching the concerned faces of those before them all turn to them for guidance.

"Hey, how is she?" Layla asked, Flora just shook her head.

"She's not good," Galatea spoke, "she is really confused and worried and I don't know what she will do."

"She's having second thoughts?" Asked Bloom.

"Yeah," Flora nodded, "she doesn't know what to do and it's hard when she doesn't have her parents to talk to."

"But that's what we are for," Stella interrupted. "Mrs Faragonda even said that we are the only thing close to family that she has."

"Well she needs some space right now." Suddenly the door burst open and Lyon entered, her teeth gritted hard against each other and fury in her eyes.

"Where is the Princess!" She demanded, towering over Flora and Galatea.

"She's away but she said that she'd come back when she's ready to and not before."

"That is not acceptable!" Lyon yelled, removing her sword from its sheath in her belt and holding it straight before her at the two. "If either of you don't tell me where she is I will be forced to take your into custody for kidnapping."

"Kidnapping!" Bloom shrieked. "But they haven't done anything wrong!"

"Yeah Musa is fine, she just needs some time to herself," Flora replied though Lyon wasn't convinced, she took a hold of the nature fairies wrist forcing Helia into action.

"Let go of her!"

"Where is she?" she asked again, eyes not blinking and focused entirely on the victim before her. Flora looked to the others and then to Galatea who nodded her head, telling her it was okay. "The graveyard," she answered softly, "the last place we saw her she was at the graveyard."

Lyon released her immediately. "Thank you," she replied, sheathing her sword and racing out the main door, ordering her other soldiers to find her.

"Are you okay?" Helia asked and Flora nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine."

* * *

It had been hours since Lyon disappeared and, without any further news, the girls all retired to their rooms for the evening, hoping that Musa would keep her word and return to the castle before the morning to prepare for her coronation.

Flora laid her head to the pillow and couldn't help but feel a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach, something strange was ruining her focus, pulling her away from the world of her dreams. Trying to ignore it she closed her eyes and met the darkness with a pleasant relief.

Until it had the opposite effect.

Instead of the relief that sleep brought to her fuddled mind it did the opposite and plagued her with nightmares. She opened her eyes inside the room with Musa lying on the cold floor before her, eyes blind and body barely holding onto life, when she heard her sisters scream and she didn't know where to go, to stay with Musa in this hell or help her sister in the next. Musa died before her eyes and when she finally reached Miele dark hands, like those of the darkest demons one could imagine, curled around her sister's body and pulled her into the darkness, never to be seen again.

Flora sat upright and released several quick breaths from her lungs to try and slow her heart rate. She looked to her left and right to see the other girls had not been awoken and carefully she got to her feet, aiming for one of the large balconies for some fresh air.

She opened the door to one another flight of stairs up and saw Lyon standing there, looking down at the kingdom below. She turned on her heel, not wanting to get into another confrontation when Lyon saw her. "Miss Flora," she addressed, stopping the fairy in her tracks.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry for what occurred earlier today, I should not have pushed so hard." Flora heard the genuine nature of her apology and walked closed to her before observing the beautiful stars.

"It's okay, I know you were only trying to do the right thing, to do your job."

"Thank you for understanding, I'm afraid that I may seem harsh or cruel at times." The look in Flora's eyes told her it was true. "I had a difficult upbringing, it changed who I was, and now this is who I am…please don't say anything or feel that you have to, I just should have understood that Musa needed some space, we all do."

"Did you find her?"

"No," she replied, making concern fill Flora's eyes. "I have other soldiers on the ground looking for her still, but we haven't found her yet and if we don't by tomorrow, I'm not sure what will happen."

"You mean to her?"

"And to us." Flora's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "We were all hired to look after Princess Musa specifically, if we don't find her or she doesn't return to the castle by tomorrow I can't guarantee any of our jobs will still be intact." Lyon turned and started to walk to the main doors, her armour jangling noisily with every step she took. "I must be off as should you be, to bed." Flora nodded and followed before arriving at their room, watching the others still sleeping so peacefully. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring or how everything would turn out in the end, but she did know that the butterflies causing havoc inside her stomach must mean something bad was on the horizon.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review.

Random Question: Does anyone know the piano used inside the Winx film trailer for Secret of the Lost Kingdom watch?v=WGXCDxVvRRE I've been looking for it everywhere. If you know it or something that sounds similar please PM me. Thanks in advance.

_Response to Anonymous Reviews:_

Bree – Thanks for the review and the compliment :) hope you liked this chapter.

Allisson – Thanks for the review and I know that it's a little annoying that there are less scenes with Flora in them at the moment but they will improve I promise you and they will definitely be worth the wait. We will also find out more about the dreams that Flora and her sister are having. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Royalty Rush

**AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews and support. I've combined two chapters together to make this chapter longer than the last one, hope you like it.**

**Thanks for your support over the last twelve months everyone for The Winx Chronicles series and for me as a writer, I had no idea that it would become such a hit and every review, PM, piece of feedback and support truly means the world to me. So thanks for making 2012 an amazing year and enjoy!**

**All errors are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Royalty Rush**

Tecna opened her eyes the following morning as the sun shone through the windows and into the room, its beams hitting her face. With a groan she rose to her feet, careful not to disturb the other girls who were all still sleeping. She walked down the hallway vaguely remembering the previous day's events and creaked the door open to Musa's room. Expecting to see her lying in bed, but she wasn't there.

Tecna entered the room and inspected the mattress, noting that no one had slept in it all night when Elena arrived in the door. "Oh, sorry, I'll come back another time," she apologised meekly.

"Wait," Tecna commanded and she did, "have you seen Musa this morning?"

"Not as of yet," Elena replied, "who is asking?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Tecna."

"Well, Tecna, I haven't seen her since yesterday." Tecna's lips pursed together in concentration.

"I wonder where she is."

"Maybe with her parents," Elena offered, knowing that Musa often travelled there to visit them.

"Not for the entire night surely, that would be too dangerous." Tecna reasoned, cutting down her suggestion before realising her mistake. "Sorry, I am just worried that's all. She has run away before but never for this long." She sighed.

"Well how about this," Elena offered, putting the breakfast tray on a nearby table. "We need to stall until Musa gets back to the palace, right?" Tecna nodded. "Then we'll make a replica of Musa to stay in her bed when Garrett her Event Manager arrives."

"I know!" Tecna removed a small device from her pocket and used it to create a virtual image of Musa before she lay it under the covers. Elena propped up the fabric with a few pillows to make the image more realistic and both of them smiled at the accomplishment. "Thank you," Tecna replied, "what is your name by the way? I'm sorry I didn't catch it."

"Elena," she replied, "personal maid for the princess. You need to find Musa before her coronation, it will begin in just a few hours and guests will be arriving."

"Yes they will be," Lyon's voice spoke as she pushed the door opened and took padded footsteps towards them, hair scraped back into her pony tail and eyes tired but menacing.

"Have you found her yet?"

"No," she shook her head, "I had troops look all over the city but we found nothing. I am assuming that this little device is to try and pull the wool over my eyes?"

"No," Elena replied, shaking her head. "It's for Garrett; the last thing that we need is for all of us to get into trouble for not looking after her properly. You know that he wouldn't hesitate in giving us all our marching orders for failing to do so. At least this buys your team and Musa's friends some more time to get her to the coronation."

Lyon wasn't sure about the whole situation; she looked between the two young women and thought about the issue further though even she had to admit that Elena did have a point. All of their heads were on the figurative chopping block. "Wake your friends, Tecna," she spoke. "We have a princess to find."

Tecna ran out of the door and crashed into the room where the girls were previously. "Girls!" she said loudly as Bloom rolled over in her bed.

"Not now Tec," she moaned. "Can't it wait?"

"No it can't," Tecna yelled, pulling the covers from her friend's body. "Musa didn't come back last night." That got their attention. The girls all sat upright in their beds, worry on each of their faces.

"What do you mean she didn't come back?" Layla asked.

"I mean that Musa never came back to the palace last night to sleep, she is still out in Melody somewhere and Lyon hasn't had any luck finding her," she paused. "We have to get out there and start searching, the coronation starts in a few hours and if we don't have her here dressed and ready to go we aren't the only ones who are going to be in trouble."

"Okay, wake the guys and tell them to meet us outside in ten," Galatea explained and Tecna nodded before setting off down the hallway, praying that her roommate was going to be okay.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Riven yelled, "we need to find her and quickly!"

"Don't you think we are well aware of that already, Riven," Brandon replied, "just cool down for a minute okay?"

"No!" Riven yelled moving closer to him, "my girlfriend has been missing for hours and no one thought it would be a good idea to tell me sooner than this?"

"We thought we had it handled," Galatea replied, "She wanted to be alone."

"After everything that she has been through do you really think that letting her be alone is the best thing for her right now?" Riven asked, "Huh?"

"We will find her," Bloom interrupted, "but first we need to figure out how."

"Yes," Tecna began, typing on her handheld, "we need to break into groups to look for her and cover the most area. I think the best thing to do would be for Flora, Galatea and Helia to go look where you last saw her and work your way back here to the palace. Timmy, Riven and I will be the second group and Nabu and Layla will be team three, we will search the general area and any particular places we think Musa may have gone to."

"Stella, Brandon and Anne," she continued. "It will be your job to distract Garrett the Event Manager and make sure that it looks like Musa is still in the palace and getting ready. Lyon will also be at the palace to make appearances look good while her other soldiers continue surveying the area," Tecna paused. "Once we get Musa back, Stella, we need you to be on make-up duty to get her ready for the coronation and Bloom you will be home base and keep in contact with all of us via our phones."

"Okay sounds good, Tec," Stella said holding onto Brandon's hand.

"Well then let's go," Riven began as his group started to move.

* * *

Stella turned to Bloom, Anne and Brandon once the others disappeared from sight. "Okay first things first. We need to get everyone's clothes together and laid out for when they get back. We also need to make sure that all the make-up and hair spray essentials are set out ready to go. We are going to need some serious help getting all of their stuff together. Brandon, you will get the boy's suits organised and get their hair spray and gel ready for when they come back."

"Okay," they all saluted before laughing when Stella placed her hands on her hips.

"This is serious," Stella smiled, "we need to make sure that Garrett doesn't figure out that Musa is-"

"Musa is what?" Asked a voice behind them making Stella turn and look to the tall man, leather bound organised in hand, both arms crossed and one foot tapping against the earth. His right eyebrow rose slightly, urging her for an answer. "Musa is what?" he repeated harshly.

"She is uhh," Stella stammered for a moment.

"Having a bad hair day," Anne interrupted, "but don't worry we are on a mission to fix it."

"Good," Garrett replied, "just make sure that the princess is ready. She must be downstairs to greet her guest one hour before the ceremony."

"Of course," Bloom smiled as he started to walk away. Stella sighed deeply as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Well that was close."

"Too close," Brandon added, "nice save by the way Anne."

"I had to say something," Anne smiled, "but Stella is right, we need to make sure that everyone will be ready when they come back from searching." Brandon nodded before walking quickly back to the boys rooms upstairs.

"Alright girls, time for operation 'get ready super quick'!" Stella exclaimed, punching her fist in the air.

"I think it needs a different name," Bloom sighed before clicking her fingers. "I've got it, Operation Royalty Rush."

* * *

Tecna looked around while Timmy checked his handheld, desperately scanning the city. Riven peered between the two. "Have you found anything?"

"Not yet," Timmy replied.

"It will take some time Riven," Tecna sighed, "even with all our enhancements it will still take several minutes to search the entire city."

"Well maybe it's broken or something!" He snapped making Timmy stop walking and turn to face him.

"Look, Riven, I know you're worried but calm down, we'll find her. Just relax and take a breath will you. It will work just give it a few minutes."

"Fine," he conceded, crossing his arms. "But it better only be a few minutes, any longer and I'll break the damn thing." A beeping came from Tecna's phone and she put it on speaker.

"Hello, can you hear me?"

"We hear you, Bloom."

"Good, listen up guys we were almost caught by Garrett and just escaped but it is getting really hard down here to keep things quiet. How is the search going?"

"Not good so far on our end."

"Well I will check on Flora's and see how they are doing but we only have a couple of hours left and people are already starting to arrive."

"We will be as quick as we can."

"Okay but look, you all need to get ready too, remember that."

"We understand," Tecna replied, "okay we better keep searching but see you soon okay, with Musa."

"See you then." Bloom's voice faded and Tecna hung up, replacing the phones position in her pocket.

"I sure hope the others are having more luck that we are," Timmy sighed as they continued to trudge along. They walked past other people who were heading straight to the palace; store doors had their 'closed' signs still on, obviously all eagerly awaiting the coronation of their new princess. Judging by the smiles and excited laughs of the children and their parents Melody was ready for a new princess… but was Musa ready for the kingdom of Melody?

* * *

Flora, Helia and Galatea entered the graveyard and approached the graves to see no sign of their friend. "Not here," Helia sighed.

"To be honest I'm kind of glad she isn't," Flora admitted, "I would feel better is we found her but at least she had the sense to find somewhere else to stay rather than sleep out here and catch a cold."

"I guess you're right," Galatea added. "But that still doesn't mean that she's safe. Even if we just knew where she was then we'd be able to help her through it… It's frustrating when you know someone else is in trouble but are powerless to help them."

"I know," Flora agreed when her phone began to ring and she put it on speaker. "Hey Bloom."

"Hey, guys I need you all to come back to the palace."

"Did Tecna and the others find Musa?" Galatea asked hopefully.

"No, they haven't, but they are scanning and we need a few of you to start getting yourselves ready. The guests are starting to really pack it in here and we need some extra sets of hands to keep Garrett at bay."

"Alright, we're heading back," Helia replied.

"See you soon."

The two fairies released a sigh. "Hey," he spoke up, making them both look to him. "If anyone can find her, Riven can, she'll be okay."

* * *

Nabu and Layla walked down the street quietly holding hands. "I have no idea where we are going do you?" He asked, utterly lost.

"Not a clue," Layla answered slowly, "this place is huge, how are we supposed to find Musa in all of this?"

"Well at least there aren't a lot of people around." She nodded and silence eclipsed the two, ironically enough inside the one realm renowned for loud noises and music.

"Nabu," Layla spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"Thank you for coming."

"It's my pleasure," he replied as she leant her head against his shoulder and cradled his arm closer to her body. "There was no way I was going to miss a party like this and my sister gave me permission so I may as well."

"How is she?" Layla asked, worried that something else had happened since he told her about the arranged marriage. "She is okay, still worried and upset but I am slowly working my way to my parents to get them to see how good the guy she likes will be as her husband in the future but it sure is hard to break tradition."

"I know," she agreed, "When I found out that I was in an arranged marriage I was so worried about it."

"Are you still worried about it?" Nabu asked with a smirk.

"No silly!" Layla said playfully showing her elbow into his arm as they continued forwards. "In fact it was the best thing that ever happened to me." Leaning up to her smiling boyfriend their lips connected for a moment before parting. "You know I don't think we're being of any use wandering around utterly clueless. How about we make our way back and get ready, I am sure that Bloom and the others have got their hands full."

"Yeah you're right," Layla smiled, "I am sure that Musa will come back when she is ready."

"And let's hope that it's sooner rather than later."

* * *

Bloom looked out of the window at the crowds below and her jaw dropped. "This isn't good," she sighed when Stella appeared beside her.

"How many people are down there?" she shrieked.

"More than enough," Bloom answered when there was a knock on the door. The girls all froze in their spots and Anne hesitantly forced herself to open the door. When she did the maid dashed into the room and closed the door behind her. "How are you girls doing?" She asked.

"Good… thanks… and you are?"

"Elena," she replied with a smile, wondering why she had to leave her name badge behind on the one day she had to introduce herself to more people than she ever had before. "I am here to warn you, Garrett is coming to check on Musa in about two minutes so you are going to need a plan."

"Okay," Bloom and Stella thought. "Could we borrow you Elena?"

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at them all strangely when Bloom smiled to try and reassure the girl. "We need to change you into Musa for a little while, is that okay?"

"Uh, yeah… I guess."

"Just don't speak and let us do the talking for you," Stella added as Elena nodded and the two girls concentrated. Anne covered her eyes as light surrounded the young woman and when it disappeared Musa was standing in her place. Her mouth gaped open at the sight as Elena turned to look the mirror. "Wow, you girls are good," she laughed as a knock sounded on the door.

Bloom quickly disarmed the virtual device Tecna had used under the sheets before moving the pillows around.

"Princess," he began as he opened the door and the other girls all returned to their normal positions. Stella took her long dark blue hair and began combing it through carefully with a brush, ready to answer any of the questions he would no doubt fire their way.

"Ah Princess you are finally awake, it is almost time for you to make your appearance. You have half an hour to get your hair and whatever else you need done."

"If you want a better looking princess we will need an hour," Stella interrupted. Garret's eyes flickered up to Stella's and then back to the sitting Musa.

"But you need to greet your guests."

"Yes," Bloom interrupted, "but this is the most important day in Musa's life and she wants to look perfect." She placed her hand on Elena's shoulder who smiled and nodded her head. "Fine, just hurry it along; the ceremony will begin in an hour, but no later!" He slammed the door shut behind him, removing all signs of his usually calm and organised self. Stella just knew he was going to end up bald if he kept on stressing out so much.

"Wow that was close," Elena sighed as Bloom and Stella turned her to her original form. Both girls exchanged a glance, their inner fears growing with every minute that passed without news. They expected the phone to ring, to tell them what was happening, but all they had was stunned silence. Elena was right; it was close, far too close for any of their liking.

* * *

"HAS YOUR STUPID SCAN THING FINISHED YET?" Riven yelled but Tecna and Timmy just shook their heads. "I thought you said it would only be a few minutes, it's been half an hour!"

"Look, Riven, when it finishes we will find Musa."

"But it will be too late!" Riven yelled. "Look how about we forget your gadgets and actually think about where Musa would go!"

"Well she isn't at her parent's grave site," Tecna motioned.

"And not at the palace," Timmy added.

"So where else inside this entire kingdom would Musa go when she is upset?" Riven asked.

"The local Music store perhaps," Timmy thought before remembering that all the local stores were closed for her coronation. "No, it's not that, it has to be somewhere she could spend the night."

"I got it!" Riven realised, a smile pulling at the edge of his lips and then forcing his legs to fill with pure adrenaline. He raced ahead down the street.

"Riven, where are you going?" Tecna called.

"I know where she is, follow me!" He yelled and the other two chased after him, praying that he was right and that they wouldn't face another dead end.

* * *

"Hey we're back," Flora announced, bursting into the main room with Galatea as Helia poked his head in. "Okay Flora your dress is over there." Stella pointed to the one side of the room to the dress hung over the back of a chair and then to another for Galatea, "yours is there, Galatea."

"Where are the guys?" Helia asked.

"Brandon is waiting for you inside your room."

"Cool thanks," Helia said as he rushed out and up the stairs.

Another minute or so later Layla hurried in a little out of breath. "Am I late?" She asked, bracing herself against the doorframe for some breath as Nabu ran through the corridor behind her. "Damn place is so confusing; Nabu and I got lost on our way back."

"You're not late, your things are over there," Bloom pointed as she zipped up Flora's dress and started working on her hair.

"Did you find any sign of Musa?" Stella asked placing an earning into her ear and looking in the mirror to see if it matched.

"No but I am sure that Tecna and the others will find her," Flora replied, feeling the odd knot tugged free.

"They better make it quick," Galatea sighed as she tied her hair up and began putting on her eye liner. "If they don't make it quick then I don't know what we'll do."

"I already thought of something," Bloom replied, knowing that her fire magic would be more than enough to set off the fire alarms in the palace and force a hasty evacuation should they need it. "Let's just hope we don't have to use it."

* * *

"Musa!" Yelled Riven as he ran and arrived at Musa's old home, he knocked on the door with his fists. "Musa!" he called again when the door creaked open slightly. Carefully he pushed the door open, blood still pounding in his ears. The home was completely bare, not a single piece of furniture or a momento remained, but there was still a small pool of stained red on the ground near the door and Riven knew what it was the moment he looked at it. She had scrubbed for hours to try and get that stain removed and nothing worked.

"Musa," he called softer than before and then he reached the living room and saw her, sitting on the floor, her knees bundled to her chest and eyes vacant. "Musa," he knelt in front of her and placed a hand against her shoulder. "Musa? Please, talk to me."

Her mouth opened and her eyes blinked. "I-I can't," she stuttered. "I don't know what to do, Riven."

"You go to the palace and you take the throne," Riven replied making her cringe away from the order. "You are a strong, courageous fairy, and you need to believe in yourself again. You haven't been your normal self since Leon attacked but you can do this. You will be an amazing princess and then you can return to Alfea and continue your studies and everything will be fine."

"I wish I could be as sure as you," she sighed, before finally looking into his desperate eyes. "I can't do this alone."

"You won't be alone, you have us - you have me." His hands eclipsed over hers, their fingers intertwining. "And as long as we have each other then everything will be okay, I promise."

* * *

Tecna and Timmy arrived at the door, both exhausted. "Of course!" Tecna panted, "Why didn't I think of this place?"

"For the same... uh... reason that I... didn't," Timmy managed between deep breaths. Tecna took out her phone and called Bloom. "Bloom, it's me."

"Hey Tecna," Bloom replied, putting the phone on speaker so the other girls could listen in. "The others are listening in, where are you?"

"We're at Musa's old home," she paused. "We found her." The tension in the room lifted like a fog making all the girls sigh with relief and release small smiles, she was safe. "Riven is talking to her now. We should be there soon."

"Okay but you need to hurry, you have twenty minutes left."

"Don't worry we will be there," Tecna replied, hanging up the phone and looking up to see Musa and Riven walking outside with Musa against his side, supporting her body with his hand on her lower back. She walked down the stairs and Tecna smiled. "Musa," she hugged her friend tightly in her arms. "I was so worried about you, we all were."

"I know," Musa replied. "I'm sorry; I just needed time to think."

"And," Tecna paused, leaning back to look her roommate in the eye, "what are you going to do?"

"Take the throne," Riven smiled. "But we need to go now."

"Yes and fast," he urged, taking Musa's arm into his hand and beginning to run down the street again. Tecna forced her legs into a run as Timmy did the same by her side. "Not more running!" He sighed, "Why can't we just transport there?"

Riven's feet skidded to a halt, as did the others. He turned to Tecna and smiled. "Tecna, phone Stella, get her to do it."

* * *

"Good, they're coming," Stella spoke after Tecna hung up. "All of you should go down and start mingling."

"Are you sure you won't need any more help when they arrive?" Flora asked.

"No, I'll be fine, just go."

The girls left silently but quickly as Helia and Nabu followed along closely. They raced down the stairs to the main doors and entered the main throne room to see hundreds of people dressed in only the finest, champagne in their hands and looking very happy. Bloom noticed Garrett in the corner of the room who lifted his head and she nodded, telling him everything was on track. Lyon suddenly appeared next to her. "Have you found her?" She asked quickly, keeping her eyes on the crowd.

"Yes," Bloom replied, the relief evident in the young soldiers eyes, though she fought hard to keep it at bay. "Is she getting ready?"

"They are on their way; I promise they'll make it in time."

"They better," Lyon remarked. "Otherwise we'll have more than just Garrett to answer to."

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading and please review, I know the ending of this chapter isn't very strong but I couldn't possibly put another part into this one without ruining a few good moments. I apologise for this still following Musa quite closely, just one more chapter will be based at the coronation and then the real fun begins. Sorry for the build up but I hope it will be worth it in the end. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, please keep them coming and Happy New Year! May 2013 be the best year yet! :) next chapter up soon.

_Response to Anonymous Reviews:_

_Allison: _I apologise for the delay and hope that this chapter was better than the last in length. Thank you for the review and we will find out what significance the dreams have as the story progresses. Happy New Year!

_Guest (Review posted 12/4/12):_ No Musa hasn't been kidnapped, as you can read above, but Lyon does take her security to the extreme sometimes. Thanks for the review.

_Guest (Review posted 12/11/12):_ Thanks, glad that you loved it :)


	7. A New Leader

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and support. I know you have been patiently waiting and that time is nearly over. Just this chapter to go and then the true adventure shall begin, I promise.**

**All errors are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**A New Leader**

Bloom turned away from Lyon and accidentally ran into someone. She lifted her head to apologise and instead found her face beaming into a smile.

"Sky!" She exclaimed, hugging him as tightly as her arms would allow.

"I'm here, just as I promised," he smiled, hoping Bloom would take a step back so he could breathe.

"Why didn't you call me?" She asked, stepping away, "it has been weeks since you left and you haven't called once. I tried to call you but all I got was holo-mail, what is going on?"

"I have just been really busy," Sky replied, "look it is nothing for you to worry about. I am here now just like I said I would be, isn't that enough?" He asked.

"Sky," Bloom looked to his blue eyes. "I'm sorry it's just been a really hard day."

"Where is Musa?" Sky asked, "I thought she would be ready by now."

"She has had some second thoughts about the whole Princess thing," Bloom whispered into his ear so only Sky would hear, "but she is on her way."

"So until then, what's new?"

* * *

"HURRY UP!" Riven yelled as they raced up the stairs. "STELLA! MUSA IS HERE AND READY!" Riven yelled, opening the door as Tecna followed behind.

"Musa!" Stella screamed with joy, taking the princess in her arms before looking to Riven. "Your suit is in your room."

"Okay," Riven replied as he raced back outside, passing an exhausted Timmy who had only just made it up the stairs, silently reminding himself that he needed to get away from his computer more.

* * *

Flora stood next to a nervous Galatea as they looked at the guests around them. "Are you okay?" Galatea whispered and Flora looked her in the eye. "It's just, you've been pretty quiet these last few days, I've noticed that you've been sneaking out of the room at night. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, not wanting to distract from Musa's special day. "Just not getting a lot of sleep lately, that's all."

"Anything I can help with?" Galatea asked, before smiling and conjuring her flute in her hands, she blew a few quick notes. "I could play you a lullaby?"

"No thank you," Flora politely declined, a smile pulling at the edges of her lips. The young music princesses flute disappeared the moment Garrett looked to her.

"I feel so nervous," Galatea admitted. "I know I shouldn't be, but I am."

"Everything will be perfectly fine," Flora reassured.

Then they looked to the other side of the room to see the crowds parting to either side. Flora smiled and so did Layla who stood next to her. It was the boys, each dressed in the finest suits they had ever seen. Helia stepped forward and hugged Flora as she smelt his magnificent cologne. Nabu smiled in his deep purple suit and hugged Layla in his arms. "Well you sure do scrub up well don't you."

"Well it is a special occasion," Layla smiled before the couples walked away to get drinks or champagne.

Galatea felt a bizarre void filling the silence when they left; it lingered in the air and pressed in on her body. She didn't know what it was at first but then realised when she squirmed to her left and right, unsure about what to do with herself. She didn't have another's hand to hold, another person to be her companion for the evening, she was alone while the other girls had their partners, had found themselves the one they loved above all others.

"Galatea," Anne's voice whispered, making her jump.

"You scared me Anne," Galatea breathed, trying to catch her breath while Anne just laughed, "it's not funny!"

"There is a surprise waiting for you," Anne pointed her finger and Galatea followed its lead before seeing a very handsome looking young man standing in the crowd. With a blush she walked through the crowd and reached him, Anne giving him the thumbs up before disappearing for something to drink.

"Hey," Kylar smiled.

"Hi," Galatea grinned blushing a new shade of red. "What are you doing here?"

"My sister told me I should come," he smiled. "But I also wanted to come and see you." He took her hand and kissed it softly. "So may I be your escort for this fine event?"

"Of course," Galatea replied as he took her arm in the lock of his elbow.

* * *

Garrett stood on centre stage and asked for everyone's attention before asking them to take their seats. Bloom sat next to Sky who seemed to be better looking than ever, or maybe that was just because she hadn't seen him for so long, she didn't know which it was but didn't care. He had kept his promise and her fingers gripped his tighter with happiness.

Brandon and Stella arrived later, Stella's yellow dress sparkling as they sat next to Bloom and Sky. Brandon held out a hand to his friend who took it as they patted each other's backs. "Hey, Bro, how you been?" Brandon asked.

"Busy," he replied, "all of this king training is a lot to deal with. What about you?"

"Yeah about the same. We had to do this crash course in teaching so we would be ready when we go back and it's a lot harder than you would think."

"Sounds like everyone is busy these days," said a voice from in front of them.

"Headmistress Faragonda," Layla smiled, taking a seat with Nabu on Bloom's left.

"How are you girls?"

"We are fine thanks," Bloom replied, "what about you? I didn't think you would be here today."

"I decided that it would be in my best interests to come and see our Musa grow, where is she by the way?"

"She will be here," Stella nodded, the evidence of relief still sparkling in her eyes. Faragonda had been around the girls long enough to know when something was amiss but she didn't pry. "And because I did her makeup, hair and helped pick her beautiful dress she will look lovely!"

"No doubt about that Stella."

Flora smiled as Helia placed an arm on the chair behind her back and held her opposite shoulder. She leant into his touch and inhaled a deep breath, her smile fading slightly as the strange feeling she had been having for the last couple of days flared up once more.

"Can I please have everyone's attention!" Called Garrett from the stage. "Please everyone finish finding your seats!" Kylar lead Galatea by her hand to another long pew of chairs where they both took a seat.

"As you know today the kingdom of Melody will be getting a new princess!" The hundreds of people outside the castle yelled with joy, echoing through the hall itself and making Bloom realised just how much of a big deal it all was. No wonder Musa was so nervous.

* * *

Tecna placed her hands on Musa's shoulders as they waited outside the main throne room doors. Musa's dress was fabulous, her hair immaculate and make-up perfect. There was no other way to describe how beautiful she looked. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"As I will ever be," Musa answered, Lyon appearing at her side with an acknowledging nod.

"We better go and take our seats," Timmy nudged as Tecna hugged Musa again.

"We will see you outside," Tecna smiled and the two of them left.

"Here we go Princess," Lyon spoke as Musa looked down to her neck and opened a tiny locket, looking at the picture of her parents that lay within.

"May I please ask you all to stand for the arrival of Musa of Melody, as escorted by Riven of Quantum!" Riven appeared by her side and took her arm into his, bending his elbow as he smiled.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Musa smiled in return as Lyon opened the doors. Piano music began to play, the best in the entire realms. Musa walked proudly with Riven by her side, step by step, praying that she didn't trip over in her heels and end up kissing the ground. But with Riven's hand on her own and his support by her side she felt confident, that it was all going to be okay and that there was truth in his words.

The crowds stood and they held nothing but smiles on their faces and love in their hearts. They reached the front of the hall and saw their friends and Musa smiled to thank them before they stopped at the front row. He bowed and kissed her hand before standing still and tall as she walked up the remaining steps to the throne and Riven found his place. A priest or holy-man, adorned in gold waited for her to arrive while Jet and Elena watched from the sides, the crown tiara of Melody on a pillow between two other young women to be presented.

Garrett stepped aside as Musa stood in front of the throne and turned to face the crowds who all sat back in their seats. Then, with one final look to the heavens and one final silent prayer to her parents, she sat on the large red and gold throne.

"Musa of Melody," the priest's voice echoed against the walls as her hand touched a sceptre. "Will you swear to always help your people, to provide services and goods to them, to help them in dire circumstances and daily lives and to be a positive role model?"

"Yes," Musa replied, hearing the crowds again cheer, making her smiled involuntarily.

"Do you swear to not judge people by appearance or talent, to be a true princess, and to complete the duties that a princess must complete for the benefit of her kingdom and her people?"

"Yes."

"This," the priest began as the two servants walked out with the tiara. He took it between his hands and stood beside her, "is the crown tiara of Melody." Musa looked at its shine before looking back to Riven for support, he nodded his encouragement. "This tiara represents your position in the world, your royalty and your duty. Will you wear this crown with pride?"

"Yes," Musa replied as the priest placed the crown on her head, it was a perfect fit. Tight enough not to fall off but not tight enough to cut off her blood supply.

"Then I am proud to present to the people of Melody and to all realms and planets in the magical dimension... Princess Musa of Melody!" Everyone stood, clapped and cheered loudly, the outside crowds all screamed themselves, happiness flowing through every part of the castle and into Musa's ears but Riven's applause was the loudest. He was proud of her, she had faced her fear, she was truly the princess that she deserved to be and the princess that Melody so desperately needed.

"Our new Princess will now make her first official address."

Musa stood to her feet as everyone else sat quietly. She cleared her throat and heard its echo, for a moment pondering whether to record an album in the room's eerie atmosphere. A spell had been cast on the hall so when she was speaking, no matter how softly, everyone would hear her voice. Another tiny detail that Garrett had decided was necessary.

"I, Princess Musa of Melody promise to protect my people, to help everyone no matter how small or how large in status. I promise that the music that Melody produces will always be the best in the realms and that our culture and tradition will never die. I understand that the attack of Leon on this realm did cause devastation," some people murmured, "but I was one of the people that helped to defend us against his attack. My other friends, please stand up guys," she smiled as there row stood.

"My friends also helped me so please give them a round of applause." The crowd followed as they bowed in adoration and sat back down.

"There will be more difficult times to come in our history, and I understand that I am the youngest person to take the throne, and I know that some people do believe that I don't deserve this crown." some were shocked, others just frowned, and Musa knew that she was probably the biggest offender of doubting herself. "My father made a decision about his future and disowned the throne to make music and so I am not supposed to be here, but I am." Musa gained confidence and her volume increased. "I am the Princess of Melody whether you are happy with it or not and I will not leave the throne to make music, I will make music while sitting on the throne." The crowds all cheered and clapped.

"My first order as the Princess of Melody is that the Princess or any royalty can still have a music career while working with the people." The crowd's applause echoed again and Faragonda smiled, "and I will change any law that stops this from happening. I was a commoner all my life and I enjoyed it, I loved the freedom that I had to make music and express myself and I am not going to let any of that go just because I am the ruler of the kingdom."

"I would like to thank you all for attending my coronation today, I was having second thoughts about this and it was not because of the people… it was because of me. I didn't think that I would be the best person to help this kingdom move forward but if you believe in me," she looked to Riven, "and if we stick together, then I will be." A smile beamed on his face as the crowds clapped one more time before she was escorted out another side door and Garrett took to the stage.

"Please enjoy the rest of your day and invited guests are to please arrive in the grand hall for refreshments, thank you once again."

* * *

Everyone sat in the grand hall waiters walked from table to table delivering beverages and chef prepared food. Brandon reached for a glass or two but succeeded in getting an entire tray brought to the table for them to toast while Timmy and Tecna watched the footage he had gotten of the coronation. "You did a great job filming it."

"The echo was a bit of a problem," he replied and with a wave of her fingers it disappeared entirely. "I love it when you do that."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"That was so awesome," Bloom commented as she sat next to Sky. "I mean she was so awesome."

"That's Musa for you," Riven said sitting down at the table, "sure was a great coronation."

"What is it like Riven?" Helia asked, holding Flora's hand in his own, "to have a Princess as your girlfriend?"

"It is better than anything I could have imagined." He replied.

"Random question," Brandon butted in. "Why isn't she given the title of Queen, I mean she is the ruler of Melody now."

"Technically yes," Tecna replied. "But the Melody rules stipulate that in order to be named Queen the Princess must reside in the realm for more than six months of the year and only travel for official events. Because Musa is still attending Alfea and doesn't graduate for another year they will have put that title on hold and she'll have a board of advisors keep in contact with her regarding official business." Brandon nodded, takeing in most of what she said when Stella stood to her feet suddenly.

"Oh look I think Musa is arriving!" The others stood as she walked through the doors and approached them. "Thanks for everything guys, I'm so sorry about everything."

"Its fine, Musa, really," Layla replied.

"Hey," Flora hugged her, "you are a Princess now there is no need to thank us."

"Flora's right," Bloom smiled, "you looked so beautiful up there."

"All because of me," Stella said smiling as she poked her head into the conversation and Brandon entered with his tray of drinks. Nabu and the others all took a glass each and held it in the centre. "To Musa," Galatea toasted, raising her glass high as Kylar did the same.

"To Musa!"

"How have things been Sky?" Musa asked, after sipping from her glass. "How is the King training going?"

"It's okay," he answered, though obviously bored by it all, "at least you didn't have to worry about it."

"I know, but Melody is a pretty relaxed kind of place, besides," she began to chuckle, "there is no one to teach me anyway."

"True," Sky smiled before turning to Bloom. "Well…uh, look Bloom, I hate to eat and run but..."

"You're leaving?" Bloom sighed as the others all walked away to give them some space.

"I'm sorry I can't stay and longer but-"

"Sky," Bloom interrupted, "you told me that you would be here."

"And I am," he whispered, "I am here Bloom. I was here for Musa's coronation but I need to get back."

"What is so important that you need to get back for!"

"It's training!" Sky yelled, "I need to do this if I am going to become King."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

"What" Sky interrupted as he took Blooms hand and took her outside so they could talk more privately. "What do you mean?" He asked when they were away from the crowds.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you are there for?"

"Yes!" Sky yelled before realising something and smiling, looking away from her with his eyes head shaking. "You think I'm with Diaspro again, don't you?"

"Well are you?" Bloom asked quietly, "I thought you would be happy to be here and not running away before we actually got to talk about anything."

"To talk about what Bloom, huh?" Sky asked crossing his arms. "Talk about how you think that I am with Diaspro? Come on do you really trust me that little?"

"It's not that I don't trust you I just want to know what you are putting above me."

"A kingdom!" Sky snapped. "I am putting a kingdom above you… for now." He turned around and sighed deeply, "you don't understand how hard it is to have an entire kingdom expecting things of you that you aren't even sure you can deliver."

"Sky-"

"Bloom," Sky said taking her hands into his and lowering his voice to control his temper. "Do you trust me?"

"I do," she replied.

"Then why all the questions?" Sky asked still looking into her eyes, "I love you Bloom, I love you but I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you Sky," Bloom said placing a hand on his face. "I'm just confused and it's hard to be away from you."

"I know," he replied slightly smiling to ease the mood. "I feel the exact same way." Bloom leant in and kissed his lips as he followed. A moment later they parted and he looked deep into her eyes once more. "I'm sorry Bloom, but I really do need to leave."

"Will you call me?" Bloom asked, hoping that he would reply to at least one of the thousands of messages she had sent him.

"I don't know when I will get time, I mean I..." Tears began welling in Bloom's eyes and he hugged her tightly in his arms. "I promise I will call you, okay?"

She nodded silently.

* * *

Brandon watched out of the window when Stella appeared by his side. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Just making sure that they are okay," he replied, turning to face her. "You know, if we didn't get these jobs as teachers at the school I think we might have had the same problems."

"But we haven't," Stella smiled, "because you and I will always be there for each other."

"I know," Brandon smiled holding her in his arms. "I love you so much Stella."

"I love you too shnookums."

* * *

Helia glided Flora across the dance floor. They turned and paused, stepped to the right and left, but Flora wasn't really focusing. He could see her eyes glazed with a puzzled expression. Almost as if she was thinking of another world instead of being in the one she physically was. "Flora," Helia said, snapping her from her daze, "how is Miele doing?" He asked, deciding to bring up her sister rather than ask her outright if she was okay, the obvious answer being 'I'm fine'.

"My mum's been looking after her but she doesn't know about her dreams."

"What are you going to do?" Helia asked, whispering in her ear and holding her hand to his chest. "You should tell someone."

"I can handle it," Flora sighed placing her head into his shoulder. "Musa has just become a Princess, Bloom and Sky are a little rocky, there are too many things going on. I can fix my own problems."

"But Flora," Helia said softly, "what if this is more than just a dream, like Anne's dream or Layla's, what if it's a sign about what's to come?"

"Helia," Flora said looking into his eyes as they stopped dancing. "I love you… but please let me handle this." He didn't want to leave it all to her, he wanted to aid and protect her but eventually he nodded.

"Okay, but if there is anything that I can do just call me okay? I'm your boyfriend and I want to help."

"Okay."

* * *

The sun set and the magical evening had to come to an end. It had been one of the best days of Musa's life, a night without trouble, a night without interruption, a night where she forgot about her tragic past and focused on her future and got to dance with Riven for hours at a time.

But the crowds all started to leave and once she had thanked them all for coming the girls collected their belongings, packed and stood at the bottom of the main stairs, ready to go home.

"I guess I'll see you later," Galatea spoke and Kylar nodded.

"For sure, we'll catch up sometime." He turned to Anne who muttered a spell and the two of them disappeared. Bloom stood awkwardly with the other as they hugged and said goodbye to their boyfriends.

""Well Musa, we will see you in the new school year."

"Sure will, Timmy." Musa replied. "There is no way that I am missing Alfea for our final year."

"Yeah I agree," Galatea smiled. "But we all better get going now."

"We will see you in two weeks time sweetie," Flora said hugging her friend again. Then after a moment of goodbyes and waving to each other Stella used her powers to send the girls back to their homes, oblivious to the fact that one of them would go home to their worst nightmare.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the cliffy but, as you can probably guess the real adventure is about to begin! Please review to let me know what you think and thank you for reading and being so patient, I hope that the next chapter will be worth the wait :)

_Response to Anonymous Reviews:_

_Allison_: More Flora action is on its way! I hope that you'll really enjoy the next chapter :) thanks for reviewing.

_Pudsey_: Thanks for reviewing, more of Flora and Helia will be on its way in the next chapter, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next one.

_Guest (1/1/13):_ Thanks for the review!


	8. A Bad Dream Come True

**A/N: The wait is over. Thanks for your reviews and patience, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**All errors are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A Bad Dream Come True**

Flora arrived to a darkened Linphea; the only lights shining were those of the fireflies soaring through the warm evening air. She lifted her hand and smiled as a few tread their small little legs against her skin, tickling it before flying away and she continued forward to her home. Expecting to see her mother or sister awaiting her return for the evening, she approached with her bag in one hand and a smile on her face. She was finally where she should have been; back home with the ones who loved her the most, but when she arrived she wasn't so happy.

The night had been wonderful and the exhaustion of the day had gotten to Flora but nothing had prepared her for what lay before her eyes.

Her homes windows were smashed, the door wide open, the full damage clouded by the darkness of the night. Her bag dropped from her hand and to the grass before she transformed into her Enchantix and created a ball of light in one hand. Carefully she walked into the house and looked around.

The entire place had been trashed and ransacked, chairs, tables, cabinets and books littered the floor, many broken into pieces or ripped to shreds. She looked to the kitchen in utter dismay with dishes broken on the floor and was careful to fly above ground level to avoid getting any glass into the souls of her feet. Pots and pans lay on the floor innocently, some without their handles.

Then she heard her mother's cry.

Flora looked around, "Mum," she called quietly; worried that someone was still in the house. She heard a muffled groan and illuminated the lounge room again, finding her under pieces of wood. "Mum!" she cried, placing the ball of light onto the carpet before moving the wooden planks from over her body and kneeling over her. "Mum, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Someone came in," she began, her eyes closing again. "They attacked us; I don't know what they wanted."

"It's okay, you're going to be okay," Flora replied softly, blinking the tears away from escaping. "Can you move?" She nodded her head and Flora helped her to sit against the wall, she would have offered her a chair if there were any left unbroken.

She rolled the ball of light closer to her mother's side and inspected a cut on her forehead before she realised something and ran down the hallway. "MIELE!" Flora yelled, racing down the hallway. "If you're hiding its okay, you're safe now." She entered her mother's room and searched to find nothing, then exited and went into her sister's room. The same terrible sight befell her. The lampshade had been broken, pictures and their frames were smashed over the ground, half of her sister's bed linen ended up on the floor and it was obvious there had been a struggle.

She ran to the bed and pulled away at the sheets before getting on her hands and knees, expecting to see her sister lying under the bed in a ball. But she wasn't there either.

"No," she cried, tears falling down her cheeks this time without mercy. She couldn't stop the sobs that shuddered through her frame, couldn't find the ability to do anything but try and deny what her eyes were telling her. Her greatest fear, her sister's nightmare, had come true.

* * *

Helia and the other boys arrived back at Red Fountain. "Well here we are again," Timmy sighed, walking down the hall with the others and their bags in tow. "Musa looked beautiful didn't she?"

"Sure did," Riven smiled, removing his phone and admiring a photo of the two of them he had taken while on the dance floor, they both looked so happy that it was impossible to understand the difficulties either of them had been through over the last twelve or so months.

"Come on, let's just get some sleep, it's been a huge day," Helia yawned.

"Helia's right, if I had it my way I would just fall asleep here," Brandon joked.

"And that would look so good for a teacher in training now wouldn't it?" Timmy laughed as the others joined when Helia felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and saw Flora's photo on screen. "Hey Flora," he answered as the others continued a little further ahead. She hadn't even said a word but he heard her voice shake, her breathing hitched, and he knew something was wrong.

"You're at home right?" Helia asked, hearing her soft and feeble reply.

"Yes…please come."

He didn't need to be told twice. He looked to the others. "I have to go, something's come up."

"What!" Brandon said turning around, as Helia walked past them and into his room, unlocking it with a key as the others followed. "What do you mean you have to go? We just got back?"

"Look I can't explain right now," Helia replied, running to his closet and removing a pair of gloves, his specialist uniform and a few supplies. He quickly got changed before rushing back out of the door, the other specialists puzzled expressions following him.

"But we have more work to do in the morning!" Timmy yelled but Helia didn't stop, his feet pounded the carpeted hallways towards his uncle's private suite, knowing that he would be able to transport him there as soon as possible and save him the trip to Magix station.

They watched him disappear from sight and Riven turned to the others, "what could be so important?"

* * *

Saladin transported him immediately, and the moment he landed he ran towards Flora's home in the darkness, hoping that he would get there in time. When he saw the state of the house, his jaw dropped. Several of the largest fireflies they had in Linphea used their tail lights to shed light into the home's interior and several men now crowded around her mother who was lying on the soft green grass outside unconscious.

Then he saw her. She saw outside on the ground, leaning against the house, tears still flowing from her eyes. Helia ran to her side and knelt in front of her. "Flora," he spoke and she looked to him before breaking down. He wrapped her into his arms and held her tight against his chest, her arms around his neck returning the gesture. "Shh," he soothed quietly into her hair, "shh, it's going to be okay, I'm here now, it's going to be okay."

Five minutes later she found the strength to lean away. "What happened?" He asked.

"Someone came and took Miele."

"But who?" Helia asked, "Do you know anyone who would want to take her?"

"No," Flora cried, her lips trembling with each word she spoke. "She is just an innocent little girl, she's never done anything bad to anyone…ever." Helia helped her to her feet.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"We have to find her," Flora cried as she hugged him tighter again. "We have to before-"

"We will Flora," Helia sighed, holding her tightly in his arms as her shoulders trembled with fear. "I promise we will."

* * *

"NNNOOO!" Musa awoke in her room breathing heavily as Elena entered the door with a quiet knock. Breath after breath, she carefully regained her voice and turned to see Elena with a concerned look in her eye.

"Is something wrong Musa?" She asked looking at the Princess who was stared down at her sheet covers.

"I'm okay," she replied softly, wiping the sweat from her brow, "it was just a bad dream."

"Can I ask about what?" Elena pried, hoping that the princess would take no offence in her offer of helpful counsel.

"I-" she paused, Elena taking a seat on her bed. "There are rumours that Leon could come back."

"What?" Elena shrieked, "But he almost destroyed the entire realm and he killed the royal family, your family."

"I know," Musa nodded, "I keep on having dreams about the virus."

"But you got through it."

"Just," Musa answered when Lyon forced the door open and saluted in the threshold.

"Good evening Princess, is everything alright?" She asked, lowering her hand.

"I'm fine, Lyon, thank you," Musa replied. "But I do wish you'd call me Musa instead of Princess."

"You know I can't Princess," she smiled before turning and ushering Elena to follow. She got to her feet with a kind smile before rushing out into the hallway. "Good night Princess."

Musa lowered her head to the pillow, her mind still racing and blood pounding in her ears. The very thought of Leon possibly returning scared her more than anything she had ever known. It sent shivers up her spine, made her panic and fret, all of her thinking facilities failed her the minute he was mentioned in conversation. The rumours weren't true, the very fact that the rumours existed was a lie she had told, just to try and get another's perspective on the possibility. It was her nightmares, reliving her own death or watching her friends lose their lives to that murderer that scared her. Dreams had the strange ability to come true of late, and she prayed that hers wouldn't be one of them.

* * *

One week later everyone was preparing for the long journey back to Alfea for their final year of training. Musa packed her bag excitedly, she couldn't wait until she arrived back in their dorm, til she could let loose and not have to be followed everywhere she went, though Lyon had also been packing her own luggage. The thought made Musa roll her eyes, she couldn't do a damn thing without her hanging around anymore, not even travel there alone. But, in some strange way, she was beginning to warm to the cold hearted stranger. She wasn't sure what it was but knew that she felt safe when she was around and that had to mean something at the very least.

Garrett opened the door and walked in, confusion on his face. "Where are you going, Princess?" He asked politely.

"To Alfea," Musa replied.

"You cannot-"

"Yes I can," she interrupted, "I've organised everything with the counsel and they will be in contact with me regarding specific details, Lyon and her security team will remain here though she will be coming with me today to get settled and then will return. I have thought of everything."

"What about the fact that you are leaving your people without a leader?"

"The people of Melody have lived for a long time now without the need for a princess to rule their lives. People can take care of themselves."

"But what if there is a problem and we need you here to deal with it?"

"Then you can email or call me," Musa answered calmly, zipping up her bag, "this is not negotiable, besides it's even written inside royal documentation that only a Queen needs to spend at least six months in her kingdom each year to hold her title, as Princess I don't need to do that. Princess Galatea of Rhythm is in the same situation as I am and yet she will be at Alfea for her second last year."

"Their rules are not part of ours."

"No but they are reflective of each other, did you think I wouldn't have read the royal documents before knowing what I was signing up for? I'm smart enough to do my own research and it clearly states that, if the princess wants an education at a registered facility, she can attend."

Lyon entered the room, her own small overnight bag packed and prepared. She knew that understanding the full architecture of Alfea in order to find the safest and quickest ways to enter the building should there be a life threatening emergency would take some time.

"Let's go," Musa announced, walking towards the door when Garrett's hand held her upper arm firmly, stopping her advance. Lyon quickly entered the room, lifting the swords hilt from its sheath, prepared for full removal if necessary. "Let her go," she spoke softly, staring deep into Garrett's eyes through his glasses. He did as he was told and Musa shook him off.

"I might be owned by the people of Melody… but I won't have anyone tell me what I already know. Call me if you need me." She turned and walked towards the door, Lyon sheathing her sword fully once more and walking to the door, Garrett's eyes narrowing slightly as he watched them leave.

* * *

Lily sat at her kitchen table, tears falling from her eyes as a young man took a seat next to her, concern and understanding written in his features. "Lily," he addressed and she lifted her gaze to meet his. "I know this is difficult…but I need a photo of Miele, Flora and Helia if you have one." Lily's fingers trembled as she lifted herself out of the chair and to her purse. She dropped it to the table before picking it up again and removing a single photograph. She held it forwards once she reached the table again and he smiled at how happy Miele was on Helia's shoulders. Flora stood by his side, love and adoration clear in her eyes. "I-It's my favourite photo of them," Lily sobbed.

"I'll just get a copy of it and bring it back to you as soon as I can," he explained, flipping open a small note book. "I'm afraid that we need to go over the events of that night again… however tedious you may feel the information is, every small detail is important for us."

Lily nodded and inhaled a deep breath. "Miele and I were in the kitchen, we'd just had dinner and I told her to get ready for bed. She went into her room to get her clothes and there was this knock on the door. I opened it, wondering if it was Flora who was supposed to be home that night after her friend's coronation. But it wasn't and I was hit with a blast of some sort. I remember hitting the far wall and making it to my feet, I-" she paused, closing her eyes. "I told Miele to run before getting into her bedroom. I managed to block the door and I told her to lie under the bed and keep quiet. But they managed to get it open. I fell to the floor and they dragged me out of the room before running in to look for her."

"Miele stayed super quiet before she ran out of the door past them and through the front door, I tried to run after her and I made it to the lounge-room before they hit something else with a blast and I don't remember anything else after that."

His note pad now covered in notes he lifted his head and watched her dab her eyes with a tissue. "You only mention 'they' but never 'he' or 'she'. Do you know if the offender was male or female?" She shook her head.

"It was too dark, I didn't have a chance to see them and they did something to the power shortly after they entered so everything was too dark, I didn't see a thing."

"Okay… what about Flora and Helia… how long has it been since they disappeared?" Lily swallowed nervously, her tongue attempting to form the words but her lungs and lips wouldn't cooperate. She took a few quick breaths before answering.

"One week, ever since that night."

"When was the last time you saw them?" He inquired, noting something in his notepad again as another officer excused himself and asked for a glass of water. She got to her feet and gave him a glass before turning to the officer at the table.

"That night, when everyone else had left…"

* * *

Lily stayed quiet as Flora and Helia thanked the officers for their time and they all left them be. Flora carefully knelt next to her mother's side. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," she muttered, tears falling again and Flora wrapped her in a hug, new tears of her own threatening to fall onto her shoulder.

"I know," she muttered, when Lily noticed Helia pulling on his rope gloves and attaching a few smaller gadgets to his belt. He went into the kitchen and took a few homemade biscuits from the jar and removed two bottles of water from the fridge. He put them into a backpack Flora had in her room and pulled it over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked him when Flora interrupted his reply.

"We're going to make this right."

"But you can't, it's too dangerous, let the police handle it."

"They won't start the search until dawn but we can get the upper hand and start now," Helia answered. "It doesn't matter who took Miele, they can't run forever, and Flora can use her nature powers to help guide our way."

"You can't." Lily shook her head, refusing to let them go. "You can't, I won't let you go, I… I don't want to lose you too."

Flora smiled slightly as Helia knelt by her side; he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You won't lose us, I won't let that happen."

"The next time you see us," Flora spoke softly, "it will be with Miele."

* * *

"And those were her last words to you?" Lily nodded.

"Yes, then they left and I haven't seen them since."

"Thank you for going over this again with us, I'm sorry that it can be repetitive at times, just need to make sure that we have all the facts." She didn't reply. "I will be back to return your photograph as soon as possible but try and stay positive. Is there anyone else I can contact?"

"Professor Saladin from Red Fountain, he is Helia's closest relative." Another flick or two of the pen and both officers left once more, leaving Lily in a home too quiet for her liking as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She didn't want to think the worst but found it impossible to think the best.

Her nightmare had come true.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will not be up as quickly as these last ones have been because I have some other fics in desperate need of updating but I'll try and get it updated as soon as possible :)**

_Response to Anonymous Reviews:_

_Allisson_ – Thanks for the review of the last chapter, I'm glad that you enjoyed, hopefully this one was worth the wait :)

_Pudsey_ – Thanks for your review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the start of the adventure.

_Guest (1/3/13)_ – Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for taking the time to review.


	9. New Year, New Beginnings, New Problems

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone, sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**New Year, New Beginnings, New Problems**

The holiday period seemed to fly by like a blurring dream, for some of the girls it felt like only the day before they were packing their bags to go home and today they were packing up again to return.

Mrs Faragonda stood in her office observing the students below, the new freshman arriving with excitement and amazement in their eyes while the others were prepared for a new year. Her face was stern, her mind not truly focusing on the happy smiles of those below, she knew that she had the difficult task of delivering some bad news.

Just like she had to tell the girls about Musa's attack on her home planet one year ago she now had a more difficult task. Now she needed to tell them about Flora, and the weight of the burden pulled her shoulders further towards the floor. She wondered whether Flora, Helia and her sister Miele were okay where they were, whether they were dead and the search parties would never find their bodies, whether the Winx girls would ever have a year without tragedy and whether there would be a year where she didn't have to deliver bad news.

Bloom and Stella arrived happily smiling and talking and Faragonda smiled. She watched Tecna arrive and hug her friends along with Musa, Galatea and Lyon who had already organised to speak with her later that day. Layla and Anne were last and she felt guilty for destroying their happiness.

"Mrs Faragonda," began a voice behind her. She turned to see Griselda standing near the door, clipboard in hand. "It's time for you to address the freshman."

"Oh is it that time already," she replied, "how do they look this year? Do they seem committed?"

"Some do, others are just like Stella, only worried about graduating and becoming the princesses of their homes."

"Well whatever the case I suppose I better go and introduce myself."

* * *

"Hey has anyone seen Flora?" Bloom asked, instantly noticing her usually carefree friend was missing. "She was at the coronation right and she said she would see us at school."

"I don't know," Musa replied, shrugging her shoulders, "I haven't seen her this morning."

"I am sure she will show up," Stella smiled. "Now Musa what has been happening inside the Melody palace walls huh?" her face edged closer, "anything interesting?"

"Nothing that should be discussed informally," Lyon spoke, interrupting the princess before she could reply. Musa looked to her and nodded with understanding, their issue with Garrett remaining quiet for now. Lyon's head lifted when she saw Headmistress Faragonda and Griselda walking past them to the new freshman's.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Alfea. Some of you will become princesses and others will learn about magic that they have never seen before but we always have one goal at Alfea-"

"To be the very best you can be." The Winx members all finished as Faragonda did the same. She turned to hear the echo and everyone laughed. "Ladies, I would like to introduce you to our senior students known as the Winx club."

"What!" The girls screamed before running towards them and asking questions left and right. Lyon carefully watched those around Musa, prepared to pry them off if they came too close. Stella carefully dodged one question before signing autographs and taking photos.

"I'm not used to this kind of attention," Tecna sighed, getting herself near Anne and Layla who stood away from the others.

"Yeah but it seems like Stella sure is enjoying it."

Griselda clapped her hands and ordered them to disperse. They excitedly waved back before making their way into the dorms to get themselves unpacked and ready. "Hey Mrs F," how was your summer?" Bloom asked smiling politely.

"It was good, thank you Bloom, and congratulations Musa, I didn't have a chance to see you during all the commotion at your coronation but you made the right choice."

"Thanks Mrs F," Musa smiled.

"Lyon, I have set up a small room for you inside the guest quarters for tonight just in case your investigation of our facilities takes too long. I'm afraid that I will be busy this morning but can see you this afternoon. Feel free to start your inquiries and assessments right away if you wish."

"Thank you ma'am," Lyon bowed before turning to Musa and doing the same. "I will see you later this evening Princess."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Musa?"

"At least once more, Princess," Lyon smiled before taking her overnight bag and walking towards Griselda. The girl's attention came back to Mrs Faragonda who looked troubled.

"I need to see you all in my office for a moment."

"Sure," Bloom replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Come to my office after you have settled in and I will explain everything there." The headmistress pivoted on the ball of her foot and made her way back to Alfea.

"I wonder what that was about," Galatea pondered.

"I'm not sure," Tecna sighed, "but it doesn't seem very good."

* * *

With their clothes packed in their rooms the girls walked to Mrs Faragonda's office and opened the door. Stella ran forwards with a smile to hug Brandon who was seemingly standing in front of the headmistress's desk but instead she fell straight through to the floor. "What's going on?" she asked as the other girls all looked to their boyfriends who smiled.

"They are just holograms, Stella," Faragonda explained, "Timmy maybe you need to adjust the effects."

"Okay" said Timmy's hologram before pulling out his device and adjusting the dial.

"You can touch us now I adjusted the effects to give us air density." Tecna held out her hand as Timmy touched it with his own.

"Girls the reason the boys are here, or at least partially, is because something has happened that I need to talk about." It was in that moment that they noticed Helia was missing from the group as well. "Flora returned home after your coronation Musa to find her mother injured, her home ruined and her sister Miele missing."

"WHAT!" They all yelled with alarm, Bloom cupping her mouth with her hands.

"She called Helia and he went to Linphea, the two of them have reportedly set off to find out who took her."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let us help!" Faragonda was quiet, she stood from her chair and walked to the window and faced outwards at the light before turning her head to look the silent group in the eyes.

"What aren't you telling us?"

"They are reportedly missing… presumed dead."

Their world had shattered into thousands of pieces, the hope in their eyes vanished with the onset of tears and not a single one of them uttered a word. Stella buried her head into Brandon's hologram and he held it quietly as her shoulders shook. Bloom didn't know where to turn and Anne and Galatea were both reeling from the news themselves.

"W-what do you mean… presumed dead?" Galatea asked

"It means that they are M.I.A or missing in action, I received notification yesterday evening from Linphean officials who have been searching for the past week and are now changing their search from a rescue mission to a recovery one."

"But presumed," Tecna spoke softly, realising the technicalities of the language used. "'Presumed' doesn't mean they are actually dead? It just means that they are missing and haven't been found? Maybe they got lost or are in trouble, maybe we can help them."

"Yeah maybe we can!" Musa agreed. "They never quit on me so I'm not going to quit on them." The others eyes filled with determination.

"Well then we are going to Linphea!" Stella announced triumphantly, wiping away the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "We will find them and find Miele."

"Wait, Stella, I am afraid you will need a better plan than just that." Tecna began typing into her computer. "We don't know where on Linphea they may be let alone what kind of condition they might be in when we arrive."

"We will figure it out when we get there Tec," Stella protested. "We don't have enough time to worry about things like plans we need to go. Flora has always been there for us and her sister helped us to save you Mrs F two years ago, remember? Valtor's tree spell? It was Miele that reminded us of what to do to help save you so we owe her."

"You may go," Faragonda granted.

"But remember," Griselda interrupted, standing in the doorway a little tired from having to find Lyon the schools blueprints. She had directed her to the library for guidance hoping to have a break from the overly compulsive body guard. "This is your final year, you need to be prepared for finishing as guardian fairies, there is assessment to be undertaken. You don't want to give the lower levels a bad example do you?"

"It's not them who have friends in trouble," Layla replied.

"Can you find Helia for us and tell us how it all goes?" Brandon asked. "We would love to go with you girls but today is our first day teaching."

"It's okay," Musa smiled. "We can handle this and good luck by the way."

"We won't need it," Riven smirked crossing his arms, "we will be perfectly fine."

"Then why do you look so nervous?" Musa teased as everyone started to laugh at Riven's face slowly turning a deep shade of red.

"Hey it's not like fighting a dragon, okay," he paused, "that is easy, this is the hard stuff."

"We will see you when we get back." Stella smiled before hugging Brandon's figure and they all disappeared into thin air.

Quickly the girls transformed into their Enchantix forms, ready and prepared to venture forward. "Ready girls?" Faragonda asked and they all nodded. She flicked her finger and cast a spell, providing each of the girls with a backpack of supplies including some food and water. "Good luck."

"Transportus en Linphea," Stella chanted and in a flash they were gone.

* * *

Timmy stood at the door to the largest lecture theatre in the school with Riven and Brandon by his side. He took in a deep breath that seemed staggered inside his throat. "Timmy, would you relax? Just hearing you breathe is making me nervous," Riven complained, crossing his arms again.

"Sorry," Timmy apologised, "it's just weird that there is only three of us now to teach subjects since Helia and is gone and Sky is training to be the King of Erakleon. I mean how hard will this really be?"

"We will find out soon enough," Brandon sighed before he released another deep breath.

"Cut it out," Riven yelled, "stop the damn heavy breathing. Okay, so we are one man down, but since when has that stopped us from doing something huh?"

"You're right, let's get out there and show them what a real specialist looks like."

"Yeah," Timmy agreed before leaning against the doors and crossing his arms, trying to be as cool and calm as possible. "We can do this."

The doors suddenly opened making Timmy fall to the floor. He looked to his right to see the students all sitting in stunned silence before they burst into laughter. Coda Torta's face met his palm. "Ugh," he groaned in annoyance.

Brandon and Riven helped him back to his feet as they walked to the centre of the lecture hall and raised their heads. "Quiet it down now," Coda Torta ordered but there was no response. "SILENCE!" The students hushed. "Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to your new teachers. Riven will teach you attacking techniques, Brandon will teach you defensive manoeuvres and strategies and Timmy will discuss your weapons technology and help create new weapons for the purpose of your training. There is also another teacher who will specialise in..." Coda Torta stuttered and then whispered to Timmy standing next to him, "What does he specialise in again?"

"Counselling."

"Right," Coda Torta said louder, "His name is Helia and he will help you in counselling, if there is anything troubling you or worrying you about anything please feel free to speak to him when he returns after his extended holiday." He had said that last line without fault and all of them noticed the absence of Professor Saladin.

"Now, I will just hand it over to the boys to talk a bit about themselves."

Riven stepped forwards, unfazed. "My name is Riven," he began simply, "I will teach you the best attacking strategies and manoeuvres this school has to offer. I graduated just last year and was offered this position because of my skill and talent so I am more than qualified for this job and won't take any criticism from you. I expect respect and if I'm not given it…" he paused, making them all exchange uncertain glances, "then I'll be more than happy to provide you a physical demonstration."

"Don't worry about him," Brandon began standing forwards, placing a hand on Riven's shoulder. "I'm Brandon and defence is my strength, I graduated with Riven and Timmy and with Helia who will arrive soon. Being a specialist is not just about your skills but it is also about your friends and you will make a lot of them here and at Alfea."

"What are the girls like at Alfea?" One student asked from the back corner, a smile spreading on his face. Judging by the other students excited murmurs they were all wondering the same thing.

"Being in Magix is not just about girls. You all need to do well and hone your skills in order to be successful when you leave these schools walls. But I know for a fact that none of the girls will respond well to you unless you treat them with respect."

"Finally my name is Timmy I love computers and technology and if you choose my class you can learn how our weapons work and how to create new ones which is even better."

"There you have it," Coda Torta began, "now each of you have been assigned dorm rooms and roommates. Try to get on their good sides. Classes start tomorrow at 9am sharp, breakfast is served from 7-8am and dinner is in the great hall at 6pm." The students started filtering down the stairs and through the main doors when Timmy felt someone next to him.

"What kind of entrance was that?" Asked the deputy headmaster and master of discipline. "How do you expect to be treated like a professional when you can't even keep balance on your own two feet?"

"Hey," Riven said standing between Timmy and Coda Torta, "give us a break, it is just our first day."

"Yeah well it is your first day that matters the most," Coda Torta snorted back before standing tall. "I just hope you are going to be better in classes. You might be good fighters and specialists but being a good teacher is another thing entirely."

"Yeah, yeah just leave it to us," Riven teased crossing his arms as Coda Torta walked out the door and closed it behind him. "Well that was a disaster," Timmy sighed, his voice echoing off the walls of the empty auditorium. "I just hope that the girls will find Helia and get him back here soon…it just doesn't feel right."

"I know what you mean," Brandon replied, "it's like you can't concentrate because you are so worried about someone else. That happened to you when Musa had the virus didn't it Riven?"

"Yeah," Riven admitted, "It was like I had these blockers on my eyes to stop me from looking anywhere else but to Musa and to her alone. Lets not talk about that anymore, it's in the past."

"We better get moving anyway, we have classes to prepare for tomorrow." The group of three walked out of the doors and down the corridor to their rooms. "You know," Riven sighed "I thought being a teacher wouldn't be this much work. I thought all you had to do was mark assignments and essays and give a little speech here and there to the students but being a teacher is tough as."

"What's wrong, Riven?" Timmy laughed. "Can't handle the pressure?"

"Oh I can handle it, what about you mainframe."

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" Timmy asked.

"Never." Riven laughed and Brandon couldn't help the smile that pulled on the edge of his lips. It felt strange that they could laugh, joke and smile when two of their friends were missing in action and presumed dead. But they guessed that until it was officially confirmed there was nothing else they could do.

* * *

The small group of girls arrived on a quiet Linphea. They had only been here once before but clearly remembered how beautiful it had been. It was so full of life and of sound; the buzzing of bees in the forest, the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, birds chirping filled the air with beautiful melodies. But when they returned this time there was not a sound, not a buzz, or chirp… nothing.

"What's going on?" Stella asked.

"I've never seen Linphea like this," Bloom sighed sadly, "it's horrible."

"From what I can see," Tecna began scanning the area, "it looks like everyone is inside the town centre just outside the main palace."

"What for?" Layla asked still looking at the desolate place and empty place. Homes had their doors closed and curtains shut. No children were playing in the street; no one was tending to their gardens. It looked like a ghost town.

"Well whatever it is we should go and check it out," Musa replied, "I have a bad feeling about this you guys."

"Yeah so do I," Anne admitted before Galatea started walking forwards. She had walked at least a meter ahead but the others hadn't moved their feet. She turned, "come on girls, we need to go."

"But what if it's..." Bloom's paused; her lips wouldn't let her utter the words.

"Don't say it," Stella interrupted, instantly knowing her best friends concerns, "let's just go and see."

Walking over the crest of a nearby hill the girls looked below at the base of the palaces stairs and saw the gathering. Animals of all different shapes, sizes and species stood in vigil with the adults who held white rose petals in their hands. They could see the king and queen standing at the front, each ones head adorned with matching crowns. Then, when the king had stopped his address, they released the petals into the wind which carried them high into the sky. Musa reached out and took one of them from the air and held it before her, written on the inside was 'Rest in Peace.'

Tears filled her eyes as she handed it to the other girls who read the inscription, each one instantly confirming Blooms suspicion. It was a funeral.

With a hand of support on Musa's back from Tecna, she urged the group forwards down to the centre. They followed, tears filling their eyes at the sight of small children shedding their own tears. The crowds dispersed and they walked through them to the front to see three photographs of Miele, Flora and Helia. They looked happy, young and free in each one and that alone made the girls hearts snap in two.

"They haven't found them yet," a familiar voice spoke to Musa's left. She turned to see Professor Saladin standing there, a wizened and mournful expression on his face.

"Is this a funeral, Professor?" Layla asked and he shook his head.

"No, it's a vigil, a kind of outpouring of support and grief from those in the community."

"But we found this," Musa passed him the petal and he took it between his fingers.

"Some of the other petals have other messages written on them. We are hoping that wherever they are on Linphea, these messages will get to them. Some of them are less… encouraging than others."

"How are you doing Professor?" Bloom asked.

"I'm alright, thank you Bloom." He offered a meek smile. "Just like the others on Linphea I wish this had never happened but, sometimes, things happen that are beyond our control."

"Do you think they are gone?" Musa asked and he paused, as if contemplating the question for a moment. He wasn't truly sure of his answer.

"I like to hope for the best, Musa," he answered, "but prepare for the worst."

The girls remained still, each one of them unsure of what to say or do. Their bodies hadn't been found which was both a blessing and a curse. It offered them hope but as Tecna recalled from Friedrich Nietzsche 'Hope is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torments of man.' And their journey of torment was only just beginning.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading and please review :)_

_Response to Anonymous Reviews:_

_Loveanon: __Thanks for the review, sorry that this update wasn't as frequent as the others but I try my best, I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Pudsey:__ As with the other two stories all characters will be involved, as you have seen above, hope you liked the chapter and thanks for the review._

_Allisson:__ Thanks for the review, sorry about the delay in updating. I hope that you liked seeing the others reactions this chapter. We will find out what's happened to Flora and Helia soon._


	10. Missing Friends, Missing Hope

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews and support, I didn't plan on updating this story so quickly but inspiration struck for this fic and writers block hit my others so I decided to make the most of it. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

**All errors are mine, if you see one let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Missing Friends, Missing Hope**

Lily sat at her kitchen table, looking down to her favourite picture and contemplating the worst. She hadn't slept for an entire week, had only eaten the smallest bite of bread or sipped at water to keep herself as strong as she could physically, but mentally and emotionally she was a wreak.

There was a knock on the door and she prayed that it wasn't the officers. Every time she heard their knuckles hit the wooden entrance she worried that they would bring bad news, whether they would tell her that they found one of her daughters, or maybe both, dead or badly wounded. The fact that they had downgraded their search from rescue to recovery had told her enough truth. The odds of them coming back in one piece were minimal, though she still hoped for the best, still day dreamt about them being the ones beyond the door, about them walking in together and telling her that nothing was wrong.

But when she opened the door and saw the worried faces of several young women she breathed a sigh of relief. No officers meant no news, and no news was both another blessing and another curse.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Bloom; we are friends of Flora's." Lily's face smiled as she stepped aside and pulled them all in. She quickly made herself busy in the small cottage by making tea.

"Please do make yourselves comfortable," she greeted before taking a box of her home-made biscuits and passing them around as the girls took a seat on whatever piece of furniture they could. Musa resided to the floor when nothing else was available with Layla and Anne.

"Let me guess…" she began, eyeing each girl off simultaneously. "You're Bloom, the red hair gives you right away, Stella the princess of Solaria. Tecna with the pink hair, Musa the newly crowned princess and Layla the princess of Tides…" she paused, unsure of the others. "I'm sorry but I cannot recall Flora telling me about the rest of you."

"That's okay, I'm Galatea from Rhythm and this is Anne, Layla's friend from Tides."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Lily replied, her smile fading slightly, "though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"So do we, but we are hoping to be of some use."

"I'm not sure what you can do; waiting around for news is all I have been told to do. Until we get news either way there isn't much you can do, sorry."

"We want to go and look for them ourselves," Stella explained, noticing the way Lily ducked into the kitchen suddenly to keep herself busy with the tea. She didn't say anything which made the girls wonder what she wasn't telling them.

"We-"

"I heard you the first time," Lily interrupted Bloom before arranging the tea cups on a tray and pouring the warm water into them. "I'm sorry if I don't seem overly enthusiastic for your offer of help, it's just that the last thing Flora and Helia said to me was that they were going to return together with Miele and I haven't seen them since. I know what it's like to feel your children slip through your fingers and I do not want the same thing to happen to your parents," she paused, placing the tray on the centre coffee table and taking a seat.

"Linphea is a peaceful planet, that much is certainly true, and we live in harmony with nature ninety percent of the time. Nature is a driving force for our economy and for our growth, we export to a lot of places various flowers and crops etc. but at night Linphea is a completely different place. It becomes dark and dangerous, the animals of the night come out to play and hunt for their food and Linphea becomes somewhere you don't really want to be."

"How bad does it get?" Tecna questioned.

"It's difficult to navigate at night in the woods, that's why the search team didn't leave until the following morning. Flora and Helia's decision to leave that night might have given the officials cause for concern. If one of the night beasts managed to attack or find them before they could find Miele and her kidnapper, well, I'm not sure what will happen. The fact that they left at night is the main reason they have changed their search status. Seven nights out in the woods at night doesn't hold high hopes."

"We'd like to try anyway," Bloom reiterated and Lily smiled.

"You are all very courageous, and strong from the stories Flora has told me, but you must remember that if you are not hidden or back inside the village before dusk, bad things tend to happen to those who wonder in the woods. I would advise you not to go, not because I don't think that my daughters are alive, I have a feeling that they are still out there, but because I do not want anyone else put into danger."

"It's our choice to make," Anne spoke with confidence. "We'd like to set out. Do you have any ideas of where they might be?"

"I have none," Lily answered honestly. "If they were in pursuit of the stranger than they could be anywhere on the planet and I doubt that they have left the planet all together. Headmistress Faragonda and Professor Saladin both tried to cast a location spell but failed. A strong detection spell like the one they used would normally locate a person quite quickly… the only time it doesn't is if there is no life to detect." She stopped speaking, and the girls saw the start of fresh tears in her eyes. "I wish you all the best of luck and remember what I've said. If you can't find Flora, Helia or Miele safely and without putting yourselves into harms way then I urge you to turn back."

* * *

The girls flew over the forest in their Enchantix forms before landing about two or three kilometres west of the main city centre.

"So…" Bloom began, placing a finger to her chin to see if it would help her concentrate. "Where would we go if we took Miele?"

They all thought for a moment and looked at their surroundings but came up blank.

"This is useless!" Stella whined, throwing her hands down by her sides. "Why would someone take Miele in the first place? She is just a little kid who hasn't done anything wrong. I mean it's not like she is royalty or her mother is rich to pay for a ransom or..."

"Wait!" Tecna interrupted. "What did you just say?" She asked looking to a confused Stella.

"This is useless," she replied.

"After that," Tecna corrected.

"She's just a little kid who hasn't done anything wrong?" Stella asked.

"No after that," Musa yelled.

"It's not like she is royalty."

"But what if she is," Tecna began, "she would then become a logical target for attack from someone else."

"But she isn't Tec," Bloom noted, "I know that Flora isn't royalty… at least I don't think she is."

"Maybe Flora is royalty. Maybe her family has something to do with the royal family of Linphea and that's what is happening."

"This doesn't make any sense," Layla sighed, "I mean think about it. Flora doesn't lie to anyone how would she keep a secret like this for years of her life?"

"Maybe she doesn't know," Tecna looked to the group, "look girls I know that I might sound crazy right now but really think about it. If Flora was never told she was a princess she would never have to lie against her morals. Flora's family would be the target for an attack and that could be why Miele has been taken."

"But why take Miele?" Bloom asked. "If Flora is the Princess then why take her little sister who doesn't even have any powers yet?"

"Wait a minute," Musa realised, she looked to Tecna and then to the others who wore confused expressions, "I see what you are saying. Bloom if Mike and Vanessa were in danger you would be more worried about them then if it was one of us wouldn't you?"

"Well I guess I might be," Bloom answered, "but only because they don't have any magic..." The other girls all realized what their two friends were saying.

"But that's impossible." Galatea interrupted. "Flora is not royalty and as far as I know her family isn't even considered to be related to the royal family in any way. Look girls I think we are just getting desperate for ideas. How about we start a search? We split up and go out looking for them and see what we find."

"I agree," Stella concurred, "I mean I am not trying to burst your bubble Tecna but we need to actually go out and do something instead of sitting here making up false theories."

"This could be a real theory Stella!" Tecna yelled in return. "What if Flora has been lied to her entire life? Isn't that what has been happening to us?"

"No it's not!" Stella yelled. "Just because her sister was taken doesn't mean that her past is changing her future, okay?"

"It might!"

"It might not!" Stella yelled

"Hey! Break it up!" Bloom interrupted standing between the two.

"No," Stella replied, walking around her best friend. "Tecna always think she is the only one with answers… well we can figure out stuff for ourselves you know."

"Not you Stella," Tecna replied, "you are always looking for someone to hold your hand and tell you what to do because you can't think for yourself!"

"Oh shut up Tecna just because your brains a computer!" Stella stopped speaking realizing that she had gone too far. She saw it in her friends face, the way her eyes lost their shine, the way her fighting spirit retreated and tears started to form.

"Stella didn't mean that," Bloom spoke up but Tecna shook her head and looked to the ground.

"No," she replied softly, "she meant every word."

The technology fairy turned and ran into the distance, the others watching as she went.

"Oh good going Stella!" Musa yelled before following her roommate. The others didn't know what had happened, they watched with disbelief. They came to rescue two of their friends and bring the group together, but instead they had managed to push it further apart.

* * *

"Tecna! Wait up!" Musa called as Tecna slowed her pace to a fast walk. The music fairy ran to catch up to her and walked at her side. "You know what Stella's like, she is such a blabber-mouth," Musa smiled but Tecna wasn't amused and Musa realised there was something else going on. "Tecna, what's wrong? Normally you aren't this emotional, especially about anything Stella says."

"I know," Tecna answered before she blinked back the tears threatening to fall. She stopped walking and turned to her friend, the ghosts of the sunset looming overhead undetected by the pair. "Musa I think there is something wrong with my powers."

"What do we do now?" Stella asked, pacing from side to side. "I really hurt her, I didn't mean to it just slipped out."

"We wait until they are ready to go," Layla added with Anne agreeing beside her. "The last thing we want is anyone else getting lost."

"You know it's starting to get dark, the suns setting already, I thought we left earlier."

"It was pretty late when we finished at Lily's," Galatea explained, "but if anyone can talk Tecna down its Musa."

"Well that was painful," Brandon groaned as he lay on his bed. "I wonder how the search for Flora and Helia is going?"

"Who knows," Timmy replied, "maybe we should call them and find out." He took his phone from his pocket and Riven was quick to confiscate it.

"They won't be able to focus if you are ringing them every two seconds to find out. They'll find them just have a little faith."

"Tecna, I don't think there is anything wrong with your power."

"There is Musa," Tecna spoke softly before sitting down and Musa followed. "I have never been this emotional before in my life. It just doesn't make sense."

"You might be a fairy of technology but you are a person." Musa consoled. "You feel, laugh and cry just like all of us. I know that we don't always understand you sometimes but you are allowed to have feelings."

"Musa something is wrong with me…I feel weak as if my power isn't working properly anymore. I have never felt like this before."

"Tecna," Musa placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "I think you are just stressed, after what's been happening lately I don't blame you, I mean, I know I am too."

"I just..." Her eyes drifted to the ground and her hands clutched themselves together. "I don't have the answers Musa. I didn't have them when you were sick, I didn't have them about the Healix, and I didn't have them for any of our bad situations. I am supposed to know the answers."

"But not to everything." Musa interrupted, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You are not supposed to be a robot Tecna. We don't expect you to know every little thing and… yeah, okay, so we do like it when you have the answers to help our problems, but we need to think for ourselves sometimes too you know."

The logical fairy didn't look up; she focused on her hands making Musa speak once more to get her attention. "Tecna look at me." She lifted her head and Musa looked past her tears. "You are allowed emotion, without it you wouldn't be Tecna."

Suddenly they heard the sound of large footsteps coming towards them; each boom louder and louder than the last.

"Did you hear that?" Musa asked.

"Hear what?" Tecna asked. Musa held up her hand and waited for a moment, using her ultra sensitive hearing before she pushed Tecna to the ground and a dark wolf like beast flew through the air, hitting Musa and sending her flying into the scrub. It bounded into the distance as quickly as it could. Musa lay on the ground and felt her side with a grimace. "

"Musa," Tecna ran, kneeling next to her. "Musa, are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

"Tecna," Musa sighed, her eyes looking past her friend's worried ones.

"What?"

"I think I know why that wolf ran away so quickly." Musa's finger pointed and Tecna slowly turned around to see a huge dark figure shadowing above her. Quickly Tecna stood and took Musa's arm over her shoulder as they stepped back slowly. "I don't understand, why are these beast's attacking us now?" Musa asked.

"Because it's dark," Tecna sighed, emotionally punching herself in the ribs for forgetting the one thing that Lily had told them, "we aren't supposed to be in the forest at night, the creatures change remember Flora's mother warned us?"

"Yeah she did" Musa realised, "we were so worried about what we were talking about we didn't even think about it." The beast took two steps towards Tecna and Musa before he swung his hand toward them. Tecna jumped out of the way, letting go of Musa at the same time. "ENCHANTIX!" She yelled but nothing happened, no light, no transformation or wings… nothing.

"Tecna, why isn't it working?" Musa asked, focusing her Healix magic into her hand which she placed against the broken rib.

"Oh don't do this to me now!" Tecna yelled at her loose hand when the beast began to attack them again. It swung its large fist toward Musa and she rolled to the side just in time. Tecna held her hands out, trying to fire anything at the beast but nothing was happening. Musa felt her rib snap back into place and she screamed with a cry of pain before pointing her hand to aim again. Her vision was blurred; she couldn't focus enough of her energy.

The beast opened its hand and tried to pick up Musa but Tecna was quick to react. She stood in front of the beast and it took her into his grasp.

"TECNA!" Musa yelled, firing three blasts at the beast which bounded back off with no impact. The beasts were probably stronger at night as well. "Tecna cast a spell! Do something!" Musa urged, her hand returning to its position on her bruised rib.

"I'm trying but it's not working!" Tecna replied, wriggling in the beasts grip before it ran and disappeared from sight. "Tecna! NO!" Musa yelled falling to the ground and taking a deep breath or two to steady herself. They had tried to save their friends and ended up losing another one.

* * *

Bloom flew through the sky above with Stella and the others by her side. They flew in the general direction of where Tecna ran to, hoping to find the two of them on their way back joking about how annoying Stella could be at times. But instead they saw the opposite. Landing quickly Bloom knelt next to Musa and helped her to her feet. "What happened?"

"Tecna was taken, by a monster."

"Where did it go?" Stella asked, using a ball of light from her hand to illuminate Musa terrified eyes.

"Down there," she pointed when Anne, Layla and Galatea all landed too. "We should go after her."

"It's too dangerous, Muse." Layla interrupted. "We need to search in the morning."

"We can't!" Musa yelled, knowing that it was dangerous to search during the night but also understanding that if what Tecna really was powerless then they needed to find her before she was badly injured… or worse. "We have Stella with us, she can help to light our path."

"Layla's right, Musa," Bloom noted, placing a hand on her shoulder which Musa shrugged off. "We will begin our search at sunrise." Musa looked to the others, all of them worried about Tecna but clearly more afraid of what their surroundings would do to them if they tried to continue.

"Fine," she conceded and the group made started making their camp for the evening, prepared to search again at dawn.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review :) inside our next chapter we find out what's happened to Helia and Flora.**

_Allisson:_ Thank you for the review, glad you enjoyed the chapter and yeah the community obvious love the three of them dearly.

_Pudsey:_ Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_Flora34137:_ Flora will be making an appearance inside the next chapter. I will try and update the story as soon as I can, thank you for taking the time to leave a review.


	11. Lair of No End

**A/N: Thanks so much everyone for the reviews. Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for where we catch up with Flora and Helia. Please enjoy.**

**All errors are mine, if you see one let me know, I edited this late at night so there are probably a few that snuck in there.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Lair of No End**

A single water droplet fell from above inside a dark cavern, its fall into the puddle below documented by a ray band of sound that echoed through the tunnel. Slowly the wave grew louder and louder before entering Tecna's ears. She felt cold. Admittedly it wasn't as cold as the other realms of Doomsday or Omega, in comparison to them it was relatively warm, but the cool breeze blew through her hair and made her spine shiver.

Her eyes opened to search for her location. It looked like a deep cave but she saw no outward light. Judging by the draft of air her thoughts were correct, there was some form of entrance and exit to cause it, but exactly where they were located was still a mystery. Tecna lifted herself off the ground immediately feeling the repercussions of the beasts attack. Her fists were sore from her struggle and so were her ribs but nothing was broken which was a blessing at least.

Looking around she saw nothing particularly interesting but did notice that it was lighter down here than she would have expected it to be, telling her that it was probably day light outside. Though there wasn't a lot of visibility.

It was then that she noticed something when peering through the veil of darkness, a figure, sitting against the cave. It was someone she never thought she'd see again. Tecna lifted her handheld and used its light to illuminate the space. "FLORA!" Tecna shrieked, rushing to her side and kneeling.

"Flora," she called, placing two fingers against the pulse point in her neck. She had a few scratches and bruises over her arms and legs but nothing else that appeared to be terribly wrong.

Flora's eyes suddenly snapped open and she lunged forwards, pinning whatever it was above her to the floor with a thud. "Tecna," she sighed, looking to her winded friend who smiled. Her grasp released and Tecna's arms flew around Flora as she got to her knees; tears appearing in Flora's own eyes. "You have no idea how good it is to see you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Flora replied softly as Tecna leant back to look her in the eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Everyone thinks you're dead," Tecna answered and Flora's hands clapped over her mouth. "Faragonda told us when we got back to Alfea that Miele had been kidnapped and that you and Helia had gone to find out who did it. But, no one has heard from you since and now they have labelled you as M.I.A and presumed dead."

Flora didn't say a word; she just sat back on her feet in silence as Tecna took a hand in hers. "The search teams downgraded their team from a rescue mission to a recovery one. But we had to come and find you ourselves, to make sure that you are okay." Flora lifted her gaze from the floor and back to Tecna, obviously tired tears slid down her cheeks and Tecna held her close to her chest once more.

"I'm s-sorry that I d-didn't tell you about M-Miele," she sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay," Tecna hushed, straightening the girl's hair with her hand for an additional level of support. "Everyone was so busy and-"

"It's okay," Tecna smiled, leaning back as Flora wiped the water from her eyes, a headache forming behind them quickly. "Now let's get you out of here."

"But we need to find Helia." Flora remembered.

"Helia is here too?"

"We were both attacked by that beast. I forgot that Linphea at night is more dangerous. We were both brought here."

"But we can find a way out of here right?" Tecna started, getting to her feet and looking around the walls and entrances. She heard no response to her question and prompted an answer, "right?"

"I don't think we can." Tecna stopped searching and turned to her exhausted friend. "When we were separated I tried to find him, tried to find a way out but he wasn't answering any of my calls. After a day or two I was exhausted and just stopped. This cave is one of the largest underground mazes in the magical dimension. People get lost in its walls and never return."

"Do you know where he might be? Or how to navigate this place?" Tecna asked

"I was hoping that you did," Flora admitted. "I thought you could use your powers of navigation to help us find him and get out of here."

Tecna didn't respond, instead she took a seat on the other side of the cave, her back against the wall and she looked to the floor with her head in her hands. "What's wrong?" Flora asked.

"I can't use my winx," Tecna replied. "If I could then I wouldn't be down here with you. Something is wrong with my power and I don't know what."

"We'll find out what it is but what are we going to do?" Flora asked before walking to the nearby dropping water and making it fall into her mouth where she took a gulp or two. Judging by the crumbs on the floor Flora must have had some sort of food supply but she was beginning to look awfully thin without the right nourishment.

"We have to get out of here…can't you listen to the voice of nature to help us find our way?"

"I might be able to," Flora answered, "but I have been down here for a week now and haven't been strong enough to make contact."

"What about if we tried to contact the girls? I am sure they are looking for us still; maybe we can call out to Musa. Her sonic ears should hear us."

"But the sound would have to be something big and loud to get through this labyrinth of tunnels."

Tecna started to think, "at least we are in a cave, the sound waves should travel through the tunnel growing in volume as they move," she explained "but what sound can we make loud enough for it to travel that far."

"Did you bring anything with you?" Flora asked. Tecna felt around her pockets but there was nothing but her handheld. "Maybe we can use this. I could find some music or something to use."

"Sounds good to me," Flora sighed as she placed her hand to her head, stumbling slightly. Tecna walked over to steady her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Flora nodded, "just tired and worried about Miele."

"We will get out of here and find her I promise you," Tecna smiled. "Now let's make some noise."

* * *

The next morning Bloom opened her eyes and looked at her sleeping friends. "Girls wake up."

Each aroused with ease as they sat and looked at their surroundings, the forest was calm again. They couldn't believe that it had been so bad before. Birds sang in the trees, bugs buzzed and came to life; it was a complete contrast to what it had been just eight hours ago.

"Let's get going," Musa ordered, transforming into her Enchantix as the others followed and flew over the forest below.

"I don't get it!" Stella yelled. "Where were we last night? The forest looks totally different during the day."

"I know," Anne sighed. "It's strange, I thought we were in that direction." She pointed.

"No, we were over there," Stella pointed in the opposite direction, "I remember that tree."

"How can you remember a tree, Stella? They all look the same to me." Musa laughed

"Well I'm not sure where we are." Bloom sighed, stopping herself mid-flight. "This isn't right, what is wrong with us? We came here to help find Flora and Helia and instead we lost Tecna."

"I know your frustrated, Bloom," Layla commented, "we all are, but we need to stay focused. Let's try and-"

"Stop!" Musa yelled, holding her hand in the air.

"What is it Musa?" Stella asked and she was quickly shushed silent.

"Can anyone else hear that?" She asked. The other girls stopped flying as she waited and listened further. They couldn't hear a thing. "We can't hear anything Musa why what is it"

"It's that way; we need to go that way." Musa pointed forwards and started to fly, "I think I can hear something." The others hadn't moved and she stopped and turned to them. "Just trust me."

* * *

Brandon and Timmy stood under Red Fountain, its floating umbrella shape protecting them from the suns harsh rays. They had been told to check the perimeter during their lunch breaks in order to keep the central shaft secure. They had known several students to sneak out without permission during the day and during classes but it felt ridiculous to be where they were. They themselves used to sneak out a lot to see the girls, and they never did anything wrong, well at least not entirely wrong.

"I am so sick of this!" Riven yelled kicking the ground. "I mean I knew that we would be busy these days as teachers but this is insane. I mean look at what we are doing with our free time now, standing outside watching the grounds I mean no one is going to show up any..." He stopped as they looked to the path.

Walking towards them was a man. Brandon and Timmy both stepped forwards, wondering what the cloaked stranger wanted. "Brandon," Timmy began, noticing a small red headed girl being dragged behind him against her will, her muffled yells stopped by a piece of thick tape that covered her mouth, "is that Miele?"

"Flora's sister?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah," Timmy sighed when suddenly he was hit by a dark purple lightning bolt which sent him flying.

"Timmy!" Brandon yelled when the man held up his hand to attack him too. Suddenly Riven appeared in front of him and used his shield, making the strike bounce back.

"Just hurry up and get Miele back," Riven told his fellow colleague as the attack. "Look I don't know who you are but you better let her go!" They heard a chuckle. "What's so funny?!"

The chuckle continued as the very scared Miele whimpered, tears streaming from her eyes as his grip on her arm increased. She looked tired, her body weak and thin.

Timmy got back to his feet and stood next to the others, Riven still slightly in front. "You better let her go!"

"Or what?!" The stranger taunted. "What are you possibly going to do?"

Brandon removed his sword and activated the blade. "You asked for it."

* * *

Tecna had her volume on full blast and had managed to wire both of their phone speakers to the central hand held to try and amplify the sound.

Flora was slumped against the cave wall, gasping for breath to try and regain some form of strength. She had used the very last of her magic to conjure a trumpet flower which magnified the sound tenfold from Tecna's device through the cave, nearly deafening both of them.

Suddenly the screen went black and the music stopped. "No!" Tecna yelled. "Please don't die now!" It was no use, the battery was dead and now they had no way to escape from this hell. The trumpet flower withered and died, without Flora's magic to help channel into it, it had only lasted for a good twenty or so minutes before it died all together and vanished into dust.

"Now what are we going to do?" Tecna asked, making Flora lift her weak head and look through the slits of her barely open eyes.

"I'm sure Musa would have heard it," she spoke softly. "We just have to wait." Her eyes finally closed and Tecna walked over to sit by her side, she checked that she was still breathing and hoped that she was right. If there was ever a time for Musa's enhanced hearing abilities to work, it was now.

"Here," Musa landed, the others quickly following. "The sound came from in there." She pointed into the dark cave that made them all shiver. None of them liked dark places and Stella especially hated it. She bit her bottom lip nervously, anticipating the moment that just one of the other girls told them to go in.

"How deep do you think it is?" Layla asked, leaning her head inside and looking around. It was pitch black. "It looks like it goes on for miles."

"We should stay together." Bloom noted. "Can you hear any voices Musa?" Musa closed her eyes and concentrated on the cave but she couldn't hear anything. "No; nothing, but maybe when we go deeper."

"Yeah," Galatea agreed, her own hearing was nowhere near as honed as Musa's was but she had heard the bizarre music the closer they got to the cave. "You might want to go first Stella or Bloom; you can help illuminate our way."

"Okay," Stella stepped forward apprehensively, creating a ball of light in her hand and holding it forwards, her arm visibly shaking as she took a few deep breaths. "Here we go."

* * *

Brandon's eyes flickered open. His body ached from head to toe and when he lifted his head to try and looked around it hurt too much and he lowered it back to the earth. The smell of smoke filled his lungs and he coughed before looking up at Red Fountain to see a huge gaping hole where the ships hold once was. He rolled his head tot h right and saw Coda Torta lying on the ground. "Coda Torta," he called from where he lay, "wake up." He didn't respond and the schools alarm entered his ears, blaring loudly from the central column as panic red lights flashed along the edges and hundreds of voices came from inside.

In the corner of his eyes he saw something orange heading his way when Timmy limped and fell to his knees at his side. "Brandon," he spoke, clearly exhausted. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed, feeling Timmy carefully lift him to a sitting position. "What happened?" Brandon grimaced.

"I don't know," Timmy replied.

"They stole our ship, that's what happened." Riven's announced behind the two, walking in front of them, one large gash over his arm which lead blood lines down his uniform and to the ground below. His other hand was over it to try and stem the flow. Timmy looked to the hole again and couldn't believe it.

As quickly as they could they ran down the corridors. Riven at the front still holding his arm while Timmy limped behind with Brandon. "Hey, you two!" Riven pointed and the two young men stopped and saluted.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring Professor Coda Torta to the first aid bay for checking over by the doctor."

"Yes sir." They both raced off, their capes following quickly behind. Finally reaching the office Riven took hold of the microphone from the headmaster's main desk.

"Attention all students, remain calm, we have a situation. Senior students form a perimeter around the school's base, check for any debris and keep the entrances secure. Third year students guard the ship yard, make sure that no one or nothing gets out of there. Second years and first year specialists, report to the main arena for check off. Remain calm; remember you are specialists who aren't afraid. Get to it!"

With the students addressed Timmy contacted Faragonda to explain the situation and their attack before she told them that Saladin had contacted her and he was on his way back.

Suddenly Kylar raced into the room. "Anything else you need guys?" He asked, shrugging off the formality of him actually being their student.

"Yes," Timmy explained, "follow me we need to start trying to track that ship." The two left quickly leaving Riven and Brandon behind the headmaster's desk, catching their breath and their wits.

"We have to tell the girls," Brandon sighed and Riven nodded before taking out his mobile phone and ringing it. It rang once, then twice and then cut out to nothing but a message from Musa's service provider about trying again later. "Her phones not off but it's not working either."

Brandon took out his own phone and rang Stella, receiving the same message. "Nothing."

"How do we tell them?"

"Maybe I can help," a small voice spoke as it flew through the door and around Riven's body before landing on the desk.

"Livvy." Brandon smiled at the small pixie. "We need you to find the girls on Linphea and tell them that Red Fountain was attacked, we are okay though, and someone had Miele and took one of our inter-dimensional ships. They need to get here to help us find out who it was."

"Uh that's a bit long for me to remember," Livvy replied, scratching her head with her tiny hands. "You know I am no good at remembering messages that long?"

"Okay uh," Brandon stuttered, trying to think when Riven resisted the urge to face palm.

"A man with Flora's sister Miele arrived at Red Fountain, attacked and stole a ship, come quickly."

Livvy smiled before writing it down. "I should be able to remember that." The pixie was about to speed off before she stopped and looked to them both rather sheepishly. "Where were the girls again?"

Riven shook his head while Brandon answered her, "Linphea, please hurry."

"On my way," the pixie flew into the distance.

"You sure she'll be able to do it right?" Riven asked, raising one eyebrow questioningly into the air. Brandon shrugged his aching shoulders. "Let's hope so."

* * *

Stella walked through tunnel after tunnel with Musa by her side and the other girls behind them. Musa's ears constantly strained to hear any sound. Bloom brought up the back of the group with a ball of flame.

Layla used her morphix to create a purple buddle before she stuck it to the walls as a marker every turn, keeping track of their progress and how they needed to return.

"Can you hear anything yet Musa?" Stella asked. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Nothing yet," she replied. "HELLO! TECNA CAN YOU HEAR ME!" The music fairies voice echoed off the walls. They all waited for a response but nothing returned.

"Well where do we go now?" Galatea asked as they reached a T intersection.

"Try that way," Layla suggested as Stella turned to the left. Bloom followed the girls when she looked to the right, the light of her flame sliding down the corridor.

"Stop girls," she commanded and they did before turning. "I think I saw something."

"Careful Bloom." Anne urged as the dragon fire fairy stepped away from them.

Blooms eyes searched the darkness for anything unusual, praying that it wasn't a beast or creature that could pounce at her from the dark. Finally at the end of the corridor, she turned to see… "Helia!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review :) sorry about the cliff-hanger hope you still enjoyed it.**

_Response to Anonymous Reviews:_

_Allisson and Pudsey_: Thank you for the reviews, I hope you both enjoyed this chapter :) thanks for the on-going support.


	12. Suffered Salvation

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! WOW 103!**

**Thanks so much everyone, I can't believe that this story has earned 103 reviews. I apologise for the delay and want to thank you all for your patience and understanding. I hope that this chapter has been worth the wait. Please enjoy this chapter and review :)**

**All errors are mine, I proofread this late at night so a few have probably snuck their way in.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Suffered Salvation **

"Helia!"

Bloom quickly hastened to his side, her desperate plea echoing down the passage ways. "Helia, can you hear me?"

Stella approached with the others as Bloom gently shook his shoulder. His eyes opened suddenly and he jumped back, startled by their appearance and worried for his safety. Bloom held her hands open and a mixture of realisation and relief overtook his features. "Bloom?" She nodded and he smiled. "Oh thank goodness."

"Are you okay?" Musa asked and he nodded, swaying slightly on his feet as he did. Bloom was quick to take a hold of his shoulder and steady him. His frame was surprisingly thin and she could see the yellow bruises against his face. "I'm just a little lightheaded," he admitted, and Musa quickly deducted the reason. She reached into her back pocket and removed a wrapped muesli bar that she kept for emergencies and passed it forwards. He took it gratefully and took a big bite.

"Do you know where Flora is?" Layla asked and he shook his head, jaw chewing on the grains. After swallowing one piece he spoke.

"No, we were searching for the person who took Rose and then this huge monster attacked us."

"What did it look like?" Musa asked.

"We couldn't see its face; it was just a black beast of some form. Then you found me and I don't remember anything else."

"Sounds like this place is its cave," Anne replied, "so Tecna should be in here somewhere too."

"What do you mean Tecna is here?" Helia asked, taking another bite.

"We don't have time to explain," Galatea replied. "We need to get the girls to reply to us. Musa how about we use some music to get their attention."

"Okay," Musa nodded and closed her eyes. She and Galatea held hands as they channelled their magic together. Soon a soft beat filled the air and slowly grew in intensity, its waves resonating down the passageways as it travelled. The girls all watched and waited, hoping for someone to respond. The music stopped and Musa tried to listen for voices.

* * *

Flora and Tecna sat silently. Tecna drew images in the cave ground with a stick when they heard the sound of music. "That's Musa," Flora replied with a smile, "they must be in the cave."

"I think she wants us to respond," Tecna replied, "but what with?"

"Maybe I can use my magic again?" Flora asked but Tecna quickly stopped her from moving.

"You're too weak; you need to regain your strength." Flora nodded, her eyes closing again as she fell into a sleep. Tecna checked her pulse, it was there but low, her body was so dehydrated and starved that her cheeks had begun to hollow, her lips were dry and cracked and Tecna knew what she had to do. Walking to the far end of the cave she found some remaining vines from Flora's trumpet plant, the plant itself withered and useless. With it firmly attached to the plants stem she walked out the main door and felt the wind against her face, quickly reasoning that she should head inside its direction. "HELP US!" She screamed, hearing her voice travel against the winds whistle. No reply. She stepped further down the corridor and to the next corner. "HELLO! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?"

* * *

Musa listened carefully they walked through the caverns. Suddenly, she stopped, making Helia bump into her back. "I hear something," she smiled, before racing down the corridor they just passed at top speed. "It's coming from down here, it's them, I'm sure of it."

After rounding three more corners Musa saw her, Tecna, standing with vine in hand, tears slipping down her cheeks. Musa's arms wrapped around her worried and troubled friend immediately and Tecna returned the gesture while Helia ran past and into the following room. His knees hit the dirt and he placed a hand to her pulse, checking her breathing rate.

"My dear Flora, can you hear me?" He asked softly, placing a hand against her cheek to rouse her softly. Her eyes half opened and she smiled. "Helia," she sighed, her arms and legs too tired to lift and hug him the way she wanted so desperately too. When a tear slid from her eye he took the initiative and wrapped her cold body against his. "It's going to be okay, we'll get you out of here." Bloom, Stella, Galatea and the others rounded the corner. "She's weak; we need to get her to a clinic, quickly."

* * *

Flora's eyes opened the following morning. She turned her head to her right and saw Helia sitting there, his head on the bed and hand touching hers. Drips and various IV fluids were attached to her hands to help rehydrate her body appropriately while the other winx girls were at the bottom of her bed, sitting on a long bench seat, leaning on one another for comfort.

"Flora," she looked to her left and there was Lily with tears streaming down her face. When Flora smiled she carefully leant forwards and wrapped her girl into a hug. "Thank God you're alright; I've never been more scared in my life."

"We…we didn't find her-"

"I know, but it's going to be okay."

"Yes it will," Saladin spoke, stepping into the white room and reaching the bed. His hand gently shook Helia's shoulder and when his nephew opened his eyes and sat up he was instantly gripped into a warm embrace. "My dear boy, don't you ever do that to me again."

"I won't," He replied honestly, "I promise."

"They're awake!" Stella shrieked excitedly before bouncing over to the bed. "How are you feeling, Flora?"

"Better, thanks," she smiled before the other winx girls all surrounded the pair. "But girls…I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I should have asked for your help but I didn't want to ruin everything."

"How could you ruin everything, Flora?" Tecna asked.

"Musa was so busy with the coronation and we were all finally getting back to normal after everything that's happened," she paused, and felt Helia take a firm hold of her hand for support. "I didn't want to ruin that for us with worry."

"You couldn't ruin anything," Layla smiled. "We're your best friends, Flora; you should be able to talk to us at any time, about anything."

"Yeah," Musa agreed with a nod. "We're here for you."

"And I'm supposed to be protecting you!" A booming voice barked from the front doors as they were flung open. Instantly they knew who it belonged to and Musa bit on her back teeth in preparation for her explanation. "Where the hell have you been Princess?" Lyon berated, sword jangling at her side and armour clanging against the titles. "I am your personal guard, my job is to keep you safe, and how exactly do you expect me to do that when you keep running off without telling me where you are going!"

"I don't need anyone's protection!" Musa yelled, suddenly feeling a pain in her side. She grimaced slightly making Lyon step forward and place a hand against her shoulder, concern creeping into her features. "Princess?"

"I'm fine; it's just a bruised rib."

"Just a bruised rib!" Lyon snapped, pulling her hand away. "What is wrong with you? Don't you understand how important you are?"

"I know!"

"I don't think you do! You are the last heir to the kingdom of Melody, you are the only person who can help to rule the people and bring back order after so much chaos. You are the peoples chosen one." Musa's eyes remained trained on the floor. "You made a vow to your people to be there for them and to protect them, don't do them a disloyalty by putting yourself into danger willingly."

"With all due respect, Lyon," Stella spoke, stepping forwards. "Musa did have us with her."

"And that is supposed to make me feel better?" Lyon questioned, an eyebrow rising slightly. Stella's mouth widened before she felt Bloom take a hold of her shoulders to stop her from doing anything foolish. "Princess, you are returning to Alfea with me."

"No, no I'm not going back to Magix, we still haven't found Flora's sister."

"It's noble that you want to help but this fight is not yours to face."

"Yes it is." Musa replied. "Flora was with me until the very end of my illness, she helped me in ways that I cannot even communicate with words. I can't just leave her and not help. I might not easily accept help when it is offered but I do offer it to others." Lyon stood firm, every part of her body wanting to yell and scream at the young princess for her disobedience but another part of her was beginning to understand. She too had never needed the aid of others for support, never needed to rely on people to do tasks or help her complete duties. She'd always been alone and it had made her strong. She knew from the moment that she laid eyes on the music fairy that she would be a great leader, that she too was just as strong and stubborn as herself. It made her job more difficult but Musa did make a valid point. One Leon had already destroyed Musa's life and put her friends through hell and back, she certainly wasn't going to follow the same path.

"I apologise, Princess, it was rude of me to impose orders. If you wish to help your friends then so be it, but I will be tracking your movements, following closely behind during the journey and expect frequent updates on your progress. Although I know you are strong and independent my job depends on keeping you safe."

"LOOK OUT!" Someone screamed suddenly, making Lyon turn and shield Musa with her body as a flash of blonde past her eyes and hit the far wall with a bang.

"Livy?" Layla sighed, stepping toward the fallen pixie. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered before flying to the main bed, "I have an important message to deliver from Red Fountain." Her tiny fingers removed the sheet of paper she used as a mode of transportation and held it before her eyes. "A man with Flora's sister Miele arrived at Red Fountain, attacked and stole a ship, come quickly," she recited, lifting her eyes to see the shocked expressions on the rooms occupants. Flora lifted herself into a seating position, Helia and Lily urging her to lie back and take more time to rest.

"Miele was at Red Fountain?" Flora asked and Livy nodded.

"Someone attacked the school, Brandon asked me to send the message."

"We need to get there!" Flora's legs swung over the edge of the bed and she stood to her feet, Helia's placed his hand on the small of her back to keep her steady. "Stella, can you transport us?"

"Of course but do you think it's really a good time for you to be travelling?" The sun fairy answered and the other girls all seemed to be in silent agreement.

"I am fine," she resolved, "and I am not wasting another minute in this bed when Miele is out there. We need to find her before it's too late."

"Only if you are sure you're up for it," Helia noted softly and she nodded her head gently. Although her limbs were screaming for more rest and her head was still pounding at a slow and steady rhythm she knew what needed to be done. Flora couldn't leave Miele in the hands of that man any longer. He needed to pay for what he had done. "I promise that I'll find her, mum," Flora sighed and Lily wrapped her arms around her daughter again.

"Please be careful, Flora." Her voice choked. "I…I can't bear to lose you again."

"You won't have to, I promise," Flora whispered before leaning back and offering her mother a loving smile. She turned and held hands with the others.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Stella instructed and they nodded. "Transportus red fountainus!"

* * *

Flora's feet touched the grass and she instantly fell. Helia quickly caught her in his arms and brought her back to her feet. "You okay?" He asked and she nodded. "Just a little dizzy, I'll be fine."

"No, we'll stay here, you girls go ahead," Helia ordered and they left without another word. Helia manoeuvred her to a nearby bench where the two sat. Flora leant her head against his shoulder and he held her close to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What for?" Flora asked, sitting up a little to meet his gaze. She could tell that his blue eyes were shielding something.

"I should have protected you, when that beast attacked I should have known what to do, I'm supposed to be a specialist-"

"And you are," Flora reasoned, her grip on his hands tightening. "Helia you are a specialist, your strong and brave and you followed me into the darkness… you could have let me go by myself to look for Miele but you didn't. You were there with me when I needed you the most and you never left me side for a minute."

"But what's the point of having strength if I can't use it to protect the person I care about most."

"It was out of your control. Linphea has a variety of difficult flora and fauna and the fauna in particular at night are the most dangerous. There was no way for you to know that. You can't stop things from happening all the time…I," she paused, "I'm supposed to be a strong fairy but that didn't stop Miele from being taken. We all have our limitations but neither of us did anything wrong. We've followed our hearts and protected the ones that we love."

Helia looked to the distance and Flora knew that his heart was aching. "Helia, look at me." He didn't at first but finally gave in and met her beautiful green eyes. "I love you; we can get through this together."

"I don't want to fail you."

"You haven't," Flora smiled softly, "you have the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't lose you."

"You won't." His head shook from side to side as he took her into his grasp and wrapped his arms around her thin frame. She returned the gesture and closed her eyes, melting into the moment and his warm embrace. "I won't let you get hurt again."

"It's okay, shh," she soothed, hearing his voice break, "we'll get through this."

Helia leant back and looked into Flora's eyes again, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. "I know we will… together."

* * *

"What happened here?" Musa asked as they searched the grounds. They saw the students were all lined up outside near the forest doing patrols and found themselves more than a little worried. Bloom lifted her gaze to see a huge hole inside one of the hangars. "Girls look!" she pointed and they all did, jaws dropping the moment they saw it.

"What could have caused that kind of damage?"

"We're not sure," Saladin admitted, "but girls we need your help to track down who did this."

"Already on the case professor," Stella announced eagerly before their conversation was interrupted by Galatea's phone ringing. She excused herself and walked away from the group to answer it without anyone in earshot. "Hello."

"Galatea, how are you?" Asked a male voice on the other end.

"I'm okay I guess."

"Your sound troubled what is it?" He asked. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, it's nothing, I am just confused."

"I sure hope it's not about us."

"Look I really need to go."

"Galatea, I do love you." His voice sounded almost like a plea. "Please tell me you aren't having second thoughts about..."

"Just leave it," Galatea yelled, "look I will call you when I can, okay?"

"Alright, bye." Galatea hung up and looked to the phone, wondering what she was going to do when Anne appeared beside her.

"Hey, are you coming?"

"Uh, actually I have something I have to do," she began, "I might see you girls later." She turned and started trekking toward the main path, praying not to be questioned anymore about it. But her prayer wasn't answered when Anne stopped her. "Wait, Galatea is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," she answered, "don't worry about me, just find Flora's sister."

"Galatea, you can tell us if there is anything wrong."

"I just can't okay!" She snapped, tears in her eyes as she ran off into the distance, leaving Anne both confused and worried at the same time.

* * *

Tecna hugged Timmy tightly in her arms inside the school's main central computer system. "Thank goodness you are okay; when we saw the state of the school we were so worried."

"Where are Helia and Flora?" Riven asked.

"They're outside, Flora's still a little too weak," Musa explained, "but judging by the look on your face, Timmy, we have bigger problems to worry about."

"Yeah," he sighed, walking over to the monitor, "I managed to track the ship and from what we can gather Miele is definitely on board. They are headed to Hercynian."

"Where is that?"

"Somewhere near the Moons of Marigold, it's just beyond that. All reports about the realm have disappeared and, as far as anyone knows, the planet was destroyed centuries ago."

"So why are they heading there?" Bloom asked.

"Not sure," Brandon replied, "but we need to make sure that we're the ones to get there before they do, there's no telling what this guy is planning to do with Miele."

* * *

**A/N: Hercynian is the name of a German forest, you will see the importance of this title in later chapters. Thanks for reading and please review! **

_Response to Anonymous reviews_

Pudsey – Thanks for the review, I hope that you liked this chapter and more of Helia showing :)

Bronte** – **Thanks so much for the review, glad you've enjoyed the story thus far, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
